


The Seer

by Shadowhunter24



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: Okay this is my first cross-over. It is 30,000 words in total. I will be posting it in parts. Stiles and the Winchesters are cousins and they finally meet. The seer shows up and some feelings are reveled and others grow. Some of the specifics are a little gumbled because it was getting really long. So if anything is wrong I apologize.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was sitting at his desk in his room writing his final essay when his phone went off and startled him out of his thoughts.

He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his best friend, Scott McCall. "God dammit! Scotty you nearly gave me a heart attack." He yelled as way of greeting when he answered the phone.

"Stiles… you need to get to the hospital right now!" Scott yelled.

"Why? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked frantically getting up, grabbing his keys and wallet.

"I'm fine Stiles…it's your dad… he was shot." He said taking a shaky breath.

"He's in surgery now we haven't heard anything from the doctor. I got a call from Derek because he heard gun shots on the reserve. I met him there and then we found your dad. I'm sorry Stiles it doesn't look good." Scott said after a minute of silence.

"Scott it's okay I'll be there in ten minutes." Stiles said

"Alright see you soon." He said then hung up.

2 hours later

They sat in the waiting room for the last two hours. Stiles was sitting in a chair shaking his leg. He got up and started pacing, no one stopped him. Derek had shown up after he finished up at the reserve. Just then the door opened and the doctor stepped out.

"Sheriff Stilinski?" the doctor called he walked over to him as the others stood up.

"I'm his son." Stiles said biting his nails.

"I'm sorry Stiles but we did everything we could. He wants you to know that he loves you and that he's happy because he'll get to see your mother again." The doctor said with a sad smile patting him on the shoulder.

"Can I see him to…t-to say goodbye?" He asked trying not to let the tears fall.

"Of course right this way." The doctor said and he followed him.

When he got to his room he saw him covered with a white sheet. He walked over to the table and put his hand on his arm and said, "I love you dad. Say hi to mom for me kay I'll see you guys soon. Goodbye dad." After he said that he couldn't hold the tears back any longer and turned around to bury his face in Scotts' chest. He soon realized that it wasn't Scott that was there but Derek.

He looked up and said, "Derek?"

"I'm here don't worry. Scott went to get some clothes for you, you'll be staying at his house for a few days." Derek replied with a sad smile.

"Thank you." He said not knowing what else to say.

He looked at him quizzically and Stiles responded, "Thank you for being there for me, for putting up with all my bullshit crazy ideas. Bailing me out every time I get kid napped. Thank you for accepting me all these years no matter how crazy I sounded. You Scott and the pack are the only family I have left…well that I actually talk to anyway." He said stepping back from him wiping his eyes.

"Stiles you're part of the pack your family no matter what. I thought your dad was your last living relative." He said crossing his arms.

"Only by blood. A couple years ago I was looking for some Christmas decorations when I found a family photo. It was a picture of my mom, dad, uncle John, and my two cousins. I didn't know who they were so I asked dad about them and he told me who they were. Him and Uncle John had a falling out the day that picture was taken. Haven't heard anything of them since." Stiles said as he started to walk out of the room.

Derek stopped him and said, "Why didn't you say anything about them?"

"There was no reason to. I've never talked to any of them and from what my dad has told me I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even know I existed." He said exasperated throwing his hands up as he walked out of the door. Derek followed him out of the room and had to practically run to keep up with him. Scott walked up to him but he just pushed past him. Stiles needed to get out of there. He just kept walking away from them. He could hear them calling after him but didn't care. He couldn't be in that place any longer.

As soon as he went through the door he started running. He wasn't really thinking all he knew was that he couldn't be at the hospital anymore. It had taken everyone that he cared about. He was running through the streets of Beacon Hills letting his legs take him where they wanted to. He lost himself in the run not thinking about anything.

After they got the news of Stiles' dad Scott went to Stiles' place to get him some clothes since it was best for him to stay at his place for a few days. Scott dropped his stuff off at his house then went back to the hospital. He saw him and Derek come out of the door they'd gone in. Derek was practically running to keep up with Stiles. Scott walked up to him and Stiles just brushed past him. He called out to him but he didn't seem to hear him. Derek also called out to him and he just kept walking away from them. They walked after him but once he stepped out the door he took off in a dead run.

"What the heck was that all about?" Scott asked Derek throwing his arms up.

"I don't know I told him he was going to be staying with you for a few days then he thanked me for being there and said you the pack and I were the only family he has left that he actually talks to. I asked him what that meant and he said that he has two cousins and that he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't know he existed then ran out of the room and wouldn't say anything." Derek said in a huff.

"Stiles has two cousins and he didn't say anything?" He asked

"Yeah he found out couple years ago at Christmas when he was looking for the decorations he found a family photo and asked his dad about it. The day the photo was taken his dad and Uncle John had a falling out." Derek replied

"Okay well I'll talk to him about that later but first we need to find him before he gets himself hurt." Scott said walking to the door after Derek nodded.

Stiles finally stopped running and realized that he was at the abandoned mall. The packs fought each other here. He wondered why he was there. For some reason he felt compelled to come here, now he felt that same compulsion pulling him further into the old dilapidated building. As he went further into the building he got more and more creeped out.

Stiles heard a noise come from all around him. He took a deep breath and turned around. He didn't see anything so he decided to leave. As Stiles started walking to what was left of the door there was a flash, like something ran past him. 'Please don't be a rouge werewolf pack. I've had a hard day and I really don't have time for this.' He thought.

"Don't worry Stiles it's just the two of us." Said a female voice that sounded like it came from all around him.

"H-how do you now my name?" He asked officially creeped out.

There was a chuckle then, "I know everything. Soon you will too." The voice said stepping out from behind a pillar.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked now annoyed.

"There it is. That's the spark I've been looking for."

"Will you stop being so cryptic and answer my questions?" He almost yelled.

"Alright, alright, my name is Marigold and I'm the seer." She said stepping into the light.

She had red hair and didn't look older than 25, she wore a long colorful cloak that went down to her ankles. She was pretty.

"The what?" Stiles asked being a little skeptical.

"I'm an omnipresent being that sees all." She deadpanned

"Okay that makes sense. But what are you doing here?" He asked crossing my arms.

"I'm looking for you. Have been for the last 20 something years. You know you're not an easy person to find." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Well I don't make a habit of advertising my location especially with what I've been through the last four years, you know having to run from all the supernatural shit that goes on in Beacon Hills." He said

"I'm quite aware of your life style, Stiles Stilinski." She said walking closer.

"Yes we've established this, now why have you been looking for me for the last twenty something years?" He said as he tried not to fidget.

"Oh well that's easy. You're my replacement." She said as if that was obvious.

"Your replacement? How can I be your replacement if I'm human?" He asked shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh Stiles you are anything but human. You know this, you always have. It's why you've survived the last eight years running with those werewolves of yours." She said smirking putting a hand on her hip.

"W-what? The werewolves aren't mine they're just my friends none of them belong to me." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Marigold chuckled and shook her head, "Oh Stiles you shouldn't try to lie to me I know you're best friend is a werewolf and that you have the hots for the really tall one Derek I think is his name." Her smirk grew wider.

He blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Alright as much as I would love to continue this conversation we really must start you're training." She said as she circled him.

"My training?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes so you can take your place as the seer. I thought we established this." She said raising her eyebrow in question.

"Oh yeah we did I just didn't realize I was going to have to be trained and I'm kinda panicking on the inside cause my dad just died and now apparently I'm going to be the seer and it's all just a lot to take in." He said in a breath.

"Well I guess I can understand that. Now where is the most tranquil place you can think of?" Marigold asked him.

"That would be the reserve. I actually go there sometimes when I want to be alone. Derek doesn't even know about it." He said walking out of the building. "Since it is part of the training I guess I should show you where it is. Follow me."

Derek can't believe Stiles can be so frustrating. Actually you know what he can. He's known him for eight years and he's proven to be nothing but frustrating. He threw another chair against the wall.

"Derek will you stop destroying your furniture. Stiles is fine." Scott said sitting on the Alphas couch.

"How are you so sure?" He asked pacing worriedly.

"Derek this is Stiles Stilinski we're talking about. He may not be a werewolf or a banshee. Or some other kind of powerful supernatural being but he is smart, clever, and cunning how do you think he's survived before you came along?" he questioned with a smirk.

"You're right. I just worry about him. Has he ever done something like this before?" He asked leaning up against the wall.

"Once around the time his mother died. We found him in a comic book store then." He said sitting up. "We should just wait a little while. He'll show up sooner or later and if he doesn't show up by morning we'll send out a search party." He said reclining and the couch.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked skeptically.

"Yes unless your gut is saying that he's in trouble." He said and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get back to you on that." He said pointing at him.

"What is your gut saying, Derek?" he asked shooting up from the couch.

"Well somethings happening but I can't tell if it's good or bad." He said biting his nails.

"Oh." Scott said and started pacing.

"It's just right up this way." Stiles said pointing up ahead so Marigold could follow.

"So this is werewolf territory?" She asked stepping cautiously.

"Yeah but don't worry they're a bunch of softies." He said reassuring her at her skepticism.

"If you say so." She said with a grimace

"You're an omnipresent being and you're afraid of werewolves?" He asked reaching his hand down to help her up.

"I've never really had any luck dealing with werewolves. I've had to maim more than I can count." She said with a sneer.

"Wow. Never thought that being the seer could be dangerous. Then again I never thought I would be the seer." He said pulling her up.

"Yeah that happens a lot, you get used to it." She said standing next to him.

"Okay it's just a straight path from here." He said walking again.

"Good, I've never had to walk this long nonstop in my life." She said.

He chuckled "Honestly it's not that far but it's a little tiring if you're not used to it. Here we are." He said pointing to the mouth of a cave.

"Isolated, out of the way. No wonder you choose this spot." She said eyeing it up.

"Thanks so how long is training going to last?" He asked stepping into the cave.

"About a month maybe less. It depends on how quickly you learn." She said following him inside.

"Alright let's get started then." He said after setting up a fire.

"A little eager are we. That's good, I wasn't so eager. As a result it took me two months to get the hang of it and my instructor and I didn't get along well." She said sitting down crossed legged in front of the fire.

He sat down in front of her crossed legged.

"First step, harnessing your energy, or meditating as some people call it." She said and positioned her hands the way Stiles does when he meditates.

"That's easy enough I mediate an hour every day." She cracked an eye open at that.

"Are you sure that no one ever told you about this?" She questioned with a smile on her face.

"Positive. I've heard about seers but never seen one." He said returning the smile.

"Alright enough chit chat let's get started. Now focus all your energy on connecting with the world around you. Don't worry if you don't get it on your first try. It takes practice for most." After she said that his eyes shot open and he could see a '67 black Chevy impala.

"Wow that was different." Stiles said blinking his eyes.

"Hmmm. That was quick my instructor didn't even get a hang of it that quickly and he got it fast. What did you see?" She asked looking at him.

"I saw a '67 black Chevy impala." He said blinking.

"Oh God not them again." She said with a sigh.

"Who are they?" He asked looking at her.

"The Winchesters. They bring trouble where ever they go. I knew you'd have to know about them sooner or later I just wish it was later."

"Are they that bad?" I asked quizzically.

"They're the reason I don't get along with werewolves."

"Hmmm." He said rubbing his chin.

"Don't worry you won't have problem with werewolves like I did. Especially since you're friends with them."

"Good. Oh my god!" He said standing up after he looked at his phone.

"What?" Marigold asked tilting her head.

"It's already 10:30. I have to go. The others are probably panicking."

"Oh okay well I'll see you tomorrow Stiles. Same place same time?"

"Yeah see you tomorrow Mari." He said as he ran out of the cave. He figured she was fine, she's been alive for who knows how long.

Derek had fallen asleep on the couch and Scott fell asleep in the chair. They figured Stiles would come over to his house not wanting to disturb Scott and his family even though he was supposed to be staying there. Derek woke up suddenly because he heard a noise.

He got up and looked out the window he didn't see anyone but he did smell something. He walked around the house to see if anyone came in through a window. No one came in so he went back to the front door. He stood next to the door way waiting for them to come in. The door creaked open as if they were trying not to wake the house up.

As soon as they stepped in he knocked them to the floor. They tried fighting back but apparently they didn't realize that they were dealing with an alpha. It was a tangle of limbs, each of them deflecting the others punch perfectly. This person was either naturally gifted or was one of them. But that doesn't make sense if they were one of them then they would've announced themselves. While in a daze he was rolled over and a hand at was at his throat. Okay now that was weird there's only one person that can do that and that's only if he's not focused.

"What the hell man!?" The attacker asked straddling him.

Derek tried to reply but he couldn't speak so it just came out as gasping.

He took a deep breath and said, "Stiles." He tried to get more out but that's all he managed.

"Derek?" he asked titling his head letting go of his neck. He brought his hand up to his neck and rubbed it. It had been a while since Stiles and him wrestled with each other. Working out with werewolves has really paid off for him.

"Stiles are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked looking him over.

"Am I okay? Are you okay? I almost strangled you!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

"I don't blame you. I'm the one who attacked you." He said leaning on his elbows.

"Speaking of that why did you attack me? You should've known it was me." He said crossing his arms.

"Honestly I didn't know it was you. I smelled something but it didn't smell like you." He said looking into his eyes.

He leaned forward and their faces were just inches apart. All of a sudden the lights came on and they both looked towards the light switch where they saw Scott. "Get a room you two." He said while rubbing his face.

Stiles jumped off Derek with a sound of indignation and a "Scotty!"

"Stiles where have you been?" he asked arms crossed as if he were a parent.

"Just out walking around." He said calmly maybe a little too calmly.

"Mhmmm." Scott replied with an unimpressed look.

"Whatever, I'm not going to argue where I was. So what are you doing here?" Stiles asked crossing his arms.

"Well I figured that you wouldn't come to my house since it's so late and so the only other place you would and could go would be Derek's." He said crossing his arms leaning up against the door frame.

"Oh am I really that predictable?" Stiles asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"No. It's the fact that I'm your best friend. Sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself." He chuckled

"How much did you hear Scott?" Derek asked finally getting up.

"I heard everything. I'm a light sleeper." He replied with a shrug. "So where were you Stiles?" Scott asked

"I was walking around. I don't entirely know exactly where. The last coherent thing I remember is walking out of the hospital. Then the next thing I know I was here." He said with a shrug.

Derek listened to his heart beat to see if he was lying and there wasn't any sign that that wasn't the truth. That was wired since he isn't a great liar.

"Alright, alright enough with the interrogation. Let's all go to bed. Okay?" He said not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Yeah you're right we should all get back to bed we have a long week ahead of us." Scott said

They all headed to bed after that although he didn't think anyone would really get any good sleep tonight. Derek didn't that's for sure.

Stiles went to the bedroom he uses when he stays at Derek's. they decided to go to sleep because they need to be in top shape for the funeral plans. It was a restless sleep. He got up at 5:30 and went down stairs to make breakfast. He wasn't the first one up. He could tell that Derek wasn't in the house so he probably went for a run. Scott was still in bed but trying not to wake up.

It must have to do with his new powers. He made eggs and bacon with some orange juice.

"SCOTT!" He called "Breakfast is ready!"

Scott shuffled down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Why are you up so early?" Scott asked.

"It is 7:30 this is late for me."

"Yeah well it's a Saturday and I just figured after everything that happened yesterday you'd sleep in. How long have you been up?"

"I woke up about two hours ago. I couldn't sleep."

"Ahh so where's Derek?"

"He was gone when I got up. Probably went for a run." He said.

"That's exactly what I did. I couldn't sleep so I went for a run to clear my head." Derek said walking in.

"Oh my god Derek! Warn a guy next time." Stiles said almost dropping the food.

"Sorry." He says going to the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

"It's okay and you're just in time. I just finished making breakfast." He said putting the plates on the counter.

"Oh yay breakfast." Scott says taking a plate right away. He chuckled and grabbed his own plate. Derek did the same and they just sat in the kitchen eating in companionable silence. They finished eating and Stiles washed the dishes. He knew he was only really stalling the inevitable. He knew they had to talk about the funeral preparations at some point and was debating on whether or not to tell them about being the seer or talk about the funeral. He decided to just not tell them about being the seer just yet.

"I know this is going to be hard but how is the funeral going to be set up?" Derek asked as gingerly as he possibly could.

"Well I think my dad already had it planned out." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Do you know where he put the plans?" Derek asked trying not to upset him.

"Derek it's fine you don't have to act like I'm some fragile China doll and yes I do know where he put the plans." He said putting his hands at his sides.

"I know it's just that I don't want you to freak out or hate me." He says leaning back into the couch.

"Hate you? Derek why would you think I would hate you?" He said looking at him stalling his movements of fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I don't know I just don't want to say anything that would make you mad at me. I've never dealt with someone who's lost a parent. I mean I lost my whole family except for Laura and she took care of me a little bit but I was already out of high School when it happened. It wasn't until after she died that I realized how selfish I had been after the fire." Derek said looking like he was about to cry. Stiles went over and sat next to him.

"Hey Derek it's okay I never met Laura but I'm sure she knew how much you cared for her. Also don't worry you could never say anything that would make me hate you. I mean I may get upset and storm out but I could never hate you." He said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I just feel guilty I guess. She was going through a tough time like I was but I only cared about how it made me feel." Derek said putting his face in his hands.

"Hey that was the old Derek and you can't change that. What you can do is not let yourself go back to being that Derek." He said turning his face to look at him.

"Thank you." He said rubbing his eyes.

"No problem. Now as to where the plans are they're in the top drawer of his desk at the house." He said a little nervously.

"Alright if you want I can go get them for you or I can go with you while you go in and get them."

"Yeah I'd like that." He said standing up and grabbing his keys.

Stiles and Derek got in his old beat up jeep and drove to his house. As they pulled onto his street there was a car in his driveway. Derek looked over at him with an eyebrow raised wondering if he knew who they were and by the look on his face he had his suspicions. They parked in front of his house and the two guys looked over at them.

"You must be the Winchesters." Stiles said not seeming the least bit nervous. Ever since his dad died his whole demeanor had changed.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." The tall gangly one said putting away his wallet, that had his latest alias in it, looking at Stiles as he asked, "Are you M-M-ie-"

"Stiles the name is Stiles Stilinski. So you're Johns' kids?" Stiles asked skeptically.

"Yeah that's us. We're here to talk to your dad do you know where he might be?" The shorter one, Dean, with dirty blond hair asked. Stiles grabbed onto Derek's arm when he asked that. He put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Then glared at Dean.

"Um… yeah I-I-I do know where he is but he's not going to do much talking. The thing is he- he's dead." Stiles says with a breath.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Sam asked

"There was a case last night and he got shot. They took him to the hospital and they did everything they could but he didn't make it. I came here to get the plans he had set up for his funeral." Stiles said his hand tightening on Dereks' arm with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I know how it feels to lose a parent." Dean says giving him a sympathetic look.

"Thank you." Was Stiles' reply. Stiles lets go of his arm and wipes his eyes. "Anyway how about we all go inside." Stiles says clasping his hands together.

They all walked inside and Stiles made some tea as they sat down in the living room waiting for him to return with the tea. Derek stood against the wall glaring at the Winchester's. Stiles came out with the tea and sat it on the coffee table. He handed a cup to Sam and Dean then gave Derek one and sat down himself with his cup of tea. "So what brings you two to our small town of Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked leaning back on the couch. They looked at each other then looked at Derek then at Stiles.

Dean cleared his throat then asked, "Is there somewhere we could talk more privately?"

Stiles looked taken aback then recovered. "I assure you that anything you have to say to me you can say to Derek too." Stiles says leaving no room for argument.

"Okay." Sam says skeptically. "Well you know who we are. So I'm guessing you also know that we're cousins considering you know our dad." Sam finished

"Correction I know of your dad. A couple years ago I found a family picture of you, your parents and my dad. Dad explained that he and your father had had a falling out the day of picture."

"Well that explains a lot." Dean said, "Do you know our line of work?" he asked raising and eyebrow.

"No I don't. Honestly I'm not even sure my dad new." Stiles says putting his cup on the table.

"Okay this is going to sound crazy but we're supernatural hunters." Sam said almost wincing for Stiles reaction.

Derek tensed up at that realizing who they are. Stiles just sat there looking at them not even phased by what Sam had said.

"You're not freaking out?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Well considering that Beacon Hills is like a supernatural hot spot I'm gonna go with no." Stiles says.

"Wait so you know about all the supernatural things?" Sam asked confused.

"Well you could say that since I've been a part of it for eight years." Stiles says nonchalantly.

"Wait you're the kid who was possessed by the Nogjitsune?" Sam asked

"Yeah not my best moment. I tried to kill all my friends but they pulled me back." Stiles says looking over at Derek. "Hey Derek why don't you come sit down? Don't be Mr. Brooding." He says gesturing for him to sit beside him. He begrudgingly obliged.

"Well I was looking in some old newspapers and saw a bunch of weird animal attacks. We were thinking they were werewolves." Sam said. Both Stiles and Derek tensed at that. So they knew about werewolves no big deal there's a lot of people who know about werewolves. The big deal was that they're hunters, not just any hunters but supernatural hunters.

To be contined...


	2. Chapter 2

Great just great they knew werewolves were in Beacon Hills and they probably wanted to help get rid of them.

Stiles relaxes, "Well there were werewolves here at one point but we got rid of them." Stiles says jabbing Dereks' side. "Isn't that right Der?" he says looking at him. He only nodded not trusting his voice and trying not to show signs of pain in front of them.

"Who is we?" Dean asked

"Well that would be Derek, Scott, Alison, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, and Deaton." Stiles says with a smile.

"How old are you guys?" Sam asked eyes wide.

"Well we're all in about our early 20's Derek here is in his late 20's."

"Alright well it looks like you have it all under control here, so we'll go find a motel to stay in and maybe tomorrow we could get together and maybe get to know each other?" Sam said cautiously.

"Nonsense I'm not going to let my cousins sleep in an old run down motel while I have enough room for them even if this is the first time we're actually meeting." Stiles objects.

"No, no, it's okay really. We don't mind." Dean says.

"Nope not having it. I won't be here a lot anyway."

Derek was sitting there trying to wrap his head around what Stiles had just said and he cleared his throat. "Stiles could I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment?" He asked getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Sure. We'll be right back." He said and followed him into the kitchen.

"So Derek what did you want to talk about?" Stiles asked leaning against the counter.

"You can't let them stay here." He said crossing his arms.

"Derek they're family and yes I know they're hunters which is all the more reason they should stay here." He said putting his hands on the counter.

"They should be as far away from us as possible." He says raising voice.

"Derek look I know they can't know about you or the others and they won't but they are staying here for three reasons." He said looking him directly in the eye.

"What reasons?" Derek asked crossing his arms.

"1. They are the only connection to my family I have left. Yes you and the pack are my family but they are blood related. I think it'd be nice if they were at the funeral. 2. They are hunters, the closer they are the easier it is to keep track of them. 3. They could be helpful if something new arises while they are in town." He said crossing his arms.

He looked defeated and put his arms at his sides. "Never thought about it like that. Alright they can stay." He said.

"I know it's not the best situation but we've been through tougher." He said lightly punching his arm.

"I know but I still don't trust them. I mean it can't be a coincidence that they show up only hours after you lost your dad." Derek said and then immediately regretted it. "That's not what I-" he started to say when Stiles cut him off.

"I know." He said giving Derek a reassuring smile. "Come on lets get back to them." He said gripping his shoulder before walking out of the kitchen.

Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch having a quiet conversation.

"Dean come on he's our cousin what do you expect us to do?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know Sammy but I don't like it here. A group of teenagers and a twenty something year old can't get rid of a pack of werewolves by themselves. I mean he doesn't even have the training we do." Dean said as he started shaking his leg.

"Okay we'll stay here until after the funeral then we'll leave. That's the least we could do besides if there is anything fishy going on here it'll give us some time to check it out." Sam said shrugging, "It can't hurt besides he's family." He stopped talking as Derek and Stiles walked in.

"Sorry about that. How about I show you around and let you guys get settled in?" Stiles asked giving them a friendly smile.

"That'd be great." Sam said standing up.

Dean got up as well. "I'll go get our bags out of the car." He said walking out of the house.

"I need to make a call." Derek said walking out of the house to the opposite end of the yard.

Stiles and Sam walked up the stairs where the bedrooms were. "There's a bathroom right there and two bedrooms down that way." He said pointing in the opposite direction.

"You guys got a big house for just you and your dad." Sam said looking around.

"Well mom and dad wanted a big family so they got a big house. After mom passed we just didn't move." Stiles said looking around the place.

"I'm really sorry about your parents." Sam said giving him a small smile. "Our mom died when I was only a baby so I didn't know her. Our dad passed a few years ago while I was in law school." He said sighing.

"I'm sorry too. No one should have to go through that." Stiles said showing him the rest of the house.

"Deaton I need you to do a background check on Sam and Dean Winchester." Derek said into the phone as he stood outside. "They say they're Stiles' cousins I'm not sure if I believe them or not. Alright thanks." Derek said hanging up the phone and putting it in his pocket before walking over to Dean.

"How long have you known about the Stilinski's?" Derek asked looking at Dean.

"A few years we were looking through some files of our dads and we found out he had a brother." Dean said pulling two bags out of the car. "We tried reaching out but we couldn't find a current number or address."

"I see." Derek said looking at Dean and sighing. "Look I'm sorry for earlier." He said putting his hands behind his back.

"It's alright people have said and done worse than glare at me." He said closing the trunk. "Besides I get it when it comes to the person you're in love with you act on instinct." He said smirking over at Derek.

Derek looked over at him eyes wide, "What?" He choked out.

"There's no judgement here. I understand how it is I'd do the same thing for the guy that I love." He said picking up one of the suit cases. "Can you help me with these?" He asked going to pick up the other one.

All Derek could do was swallow and nod before bending down and picking up the other suit case before heading inside.

Stiles and Sam were in the kitchen talking and getting to know each other. "Wait so your best friend almost hit you with a baseball bat?" Sam asked chuckling.

"Yeah crazy right. He heard me outside not knowing it was me and walked out. When I hung upside down from the tree we both screamed and he went to hit me." Stiles said chuckling as well.

"Wow Dean's almost shot me before but I don't think either of us screamed." Sam said taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah we were only sixteen so neither of us had a gun." He said staring down at his water. "That's how we got involved in the supernatural when my dad was on a case." He said looking back up at him. "My life has been crazy ever since."

"Yeah I can see how it would be." Sam replied as he heard Derek and Dean come in.

"Sammy!" Dean called out as him and derek set the suit cases down.

"In here." Sam called back.

Derek and Dean walked in, Derek went to lean on the counter behind Stiles while Dean stood next to Sam. "Hey just wanted to say thank you for letting us stay here." Dean said looking at Stiles.

"It's not a problem really. I mean you're family and family's everything to me." He said as his phone went off. "Shit I'm going to be late!" He said as he ran up stairs and grabbed the papers handing them to Derek.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked looking at him tilting his head.

"My shift at the library." He said as he walked out of the house and got into his car and drove off.

"It hasn't really hit him yet has it?" Sam asked looking at Derek.

"Nope. I mean it kinda did last night cause he took off but I don't think he's accepted it completely yet." He said running a hand through his hair. "Well I'll let you guys get settled in then." Derek said before walking out the door.

Stiles got to the library five minutes before his shift started. He walked to the back room and said hi to a few people on his way.

He walked into the break room and leaned against the wall. As he leaned against the wall the shift manager walked in. "Stiles what are you doing here?" He asked looking over at him.

"I'm working today." He said looking over at his manager.

"Stiles we heard about what happened to your dad you should go home and get some rest." Brad said walking over to him putting his hands on his shoulders. "Go home and take all the time you need. I'll get someone to cover your shifts." He said giving his shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Brad." He said pulling him into a hug before he left and got back in his car.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before hitting his hands on the steering wheel. Then he turned the car on and headed to Dereks'. That seemed to be the only place that felt like home right now.

Derek walked back to his house and walked inside where the rest of the pack was already waiting.

They all looked at him none of them wanting to ask. Finally Lydia broke the silence. "How is he?" She asked fidgeting with her hands.

"I don't know." Derek said looking at them as he set the papers on the table.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Isaac asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"Exactly that, we went to pick up the papers his cousins were there and they're staying with him then he ran out the door concerned about being late for work." Derek said leaning against the table.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Scotts' ears perked up when he heard the jeep pulling into the driveway. "He's here." He said looking around at everyone.

They all looked at each other before Stiles walked in and leaned against the door with his eyes closed. It seemed like he hadn't noticed they were all there yet.

A minute or so later he opened his eyes and made a surprised noise and grabbed his chest. "Sorry." He said catching his breath. "I didn't realize you were all here." He said looking around at everyone.

"It's alright." Allison said getting up and hugging him. He hugged her back and smiled burying his face in her neck before pulling away.

"I thought you were working at the library today." Scott said walking over to him and clapping him on the back.

"Brad heard what happened and told me to take all the time I needed." He said as he smiled at Scott.

Boyd looked over at him and thought that a subject change was needed. "How about we order Chinese and watch a movie?" he asked looking around at everyone who nodded.

They agreed on a movie and Derek ordered the food as they got other snacks and some drinks before they all sat down and started to watch the movie.

Everyone soon fell asleep including Derek. They were spread around the living room curled up next to each other. Stiles was still awake and looked at the time. Seeing as it was six thirty he untangled himself from everyone as quietly as possible before leaving a note saying he went for a run.

He left the house and made his way to meet Marigold. He walked into the cave and looked around for Marigold. He didn't see her until she jumped out at him and he dodged her attack.

"What the heck?!" He asked stepping away from her.

"Just testing your reflexes." She said turning around to look at him.

"Well I played lacrosse for a few years while in high school. Then I started training with the pack." He said as he started another fire. "So besides trying to give me a heart attack what am I learning today?" He asked sitting down.

"So first you've harnessed your energy, now we're going to teach you how to use that energy to defend yourself." She said waving her hand making a few targets appear.

"That's really cool." He said eyes wide.

"Thank you, now lets get started." She said standing next to him. "Stand up, close your eyes and focus."

He did as he was told and stood up closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and waited for further instruction.

"Now imagine that energy as a ball in your hand." She said walking around him. "Once you've done that throw it at the target." She said using her magic to pick up a rock and toss it at him.

He turned around and shot the ball at the rock before opening his eyes.

"Impressive." She said smiling at him. "So far you're the only one whose gotten it this fast." She said crossing her arms.

"Well when you have a teacher like Derek you tend to learn things quickly." He said as he stretched a little.

"I see now on to the next thing." She said snapping her fingers and making a table with potions appear.

She showed him all the different potions she knew and helped him make a few before deciding to call it a night and headed back to the house.

Once he got back he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water as he sat on one of the stools. He took a sip of his water before putting his face in his hands as tears started to fall.

Derek woke up and stretched before walking into the kitchen. He saw a figure sitting at the counter and leaned against the door frame with his arms over his chest.

After a few minutes he cleared his throat, "Stiles?" he asked quietly not wanting to startle him or wake up the others.

"Derek." He said barely audible turning around to look at him with tears streaming down his face.

Derek walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him not knowing what to say.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek burying his face in his chest not wanting to say anything just yet.

They stood there like that for a few minutes before Stiles pulled back and wiped his eyes. "I just…I can't believe he's gone." Stiles whispered as he sat back down.

Derek sat on the stool next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. "I know its tough. I lost my whole family in a matter of hours. I understand how you feel." Derek said calmly.

"I always thought it would be his cholesterol that got him. I knew his job was dangerous but I never thought that that's what would take him." He said looking over at Derek.

Derek looked at him and removed his hand from his back setting it on the counter. "We're here for you, you know that like you said we're family." Derek said quietly.

Stiles smiled and put his hand on Dereks' where it was on the counter. "Thank you. I know I said it already but really thank you." He said squeezing his hand gently.

"I should be the one thanking you really." He said rubbing his neck with his free hand. "If you hadn't stumbled onto the reserve when you did I wouldn't be the guy I am today." He said looking up at him. "So for that thank you." He said nodding his head slightly.

They turned on the light and looked over the plans his dad had written out. They stayed like that until they both started yawning and decided to head up to bed not knowing the others were awake.

The next day Stiles woke up around eight and groaned as he got out of bed. He walked down stairs and said good morning to those who were still there. He got some food and sat down eating.

When he finished eating he put his plate away and went upstairs to take a shower and change so he could go make some of the arrangements.

Thirty minutes later he was sitting in his car in front of the funeral home him and his dad went to when his mom died. He came here every so often to put some flowers on his mom's grave and now he was going to have to do that for both his parents.

He turned off the car and walked inside looking around. The owner of the funeral home came out from the door and looked over at him. "Stiles so nice to see you again." The old lady said as she walked out from behind the counter and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Margret its nice to see you too." He said returning the hug.

"I heard what happened I'm so sorry Stiles." She said pulling back.

"Thank you." He said taking a deep breath. "Dad had everything written down for his service." He said handing her the folder he had put them in.

"I see. I promise you we'll take good care of him." She said giving him a sad smile.

"I know you did just like you did with mom." He said smiling at her. "I'm going to go see her." He said looking around at the flowers. "I think I'll give her some lily's today." He said spotting a few and taking out his wallet to pay for them.

He walked the familiar path to his mothers grave with tears streaming down his face quietly.

He looked down at his moms grave with the empty plot next to it. "Hey mom it's been a while. Dad should be showing up soon." He said setting the flowers down. "I'm glad you guys are together again. Say hi to Uncle John for Sam, Dean and me will you. I know I didn't know him but he's family. I'll see you guys again one day." He said before he walked out of the cemetery and got in his car before he started crying.

Sam and dean were in the kitchen looking through old newspapers on line about old animal attacks that happened.

"Hey Sammy look a this." Dean said turning his computer around and showing him an article about the Hale house fire. "A whole bunch of supernatural shit happened before the house fire then it stopped when the last two relatives left." He said before scrolling down the page.

"Then it started back up again a few years ago when one Derek Hale came back to town to restore his family's house." Dean said switching to a page that had a picture of Derek.

"So the supernatural stuff that goes on around here is connected to the Hale's?" Sam asked reading through the article.

"That's what it looks like. I think the werewolf problem is still here they've just learned to hide their tracks better." Dean said turning the computer back to him. "I think that Derek kid might be a werewolf."

"Dean, no, are cousins' friend isn't a werewolf. There's no way he would get close to him if he was. You know werewolves despise humans especially ones that hunt them." Sam said running a hand down his face.

"What about Garth?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"That was different." Sam replied taking a sip of his beer before going back to his own research. "There hasn't been an attack or any supernatural stuff going on for two years." He said looking through more newspapers.

"Sammy, I'm telling you there's something going on here." Dean said getting up and closing his laptop.

"Okay what if there is? What if this Derek guy is a werewolf and Stiles doesn't know? What if we tell him or he finds out what are we going to do kill him tell him it's for the best? The kid just lost his dad he's been friends with these people for years don't you think he would've noticed if they were supernatural beings?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"Just because he's been friends with them doesn't mean that he knows everything about them." He said grabbing another beer out of the fridge.

"Dean I know you don't like Derek, but don't go around accusing him of being a werewolf after talking to him for two minutes." He said setting his beer down.

They continued to argue about it for ten more minutes when they decided to agree to disagree.

Stiles called a few other places and made appearances to some places getting everything ready. He stopped by the station to tell everyone when the service was going to be and thanking everyone for being there for his dad over the years.

He went back to Dereks' and changed out of the clothes he was wearing into something more comfortable. He left Dereks' and went to meet Marigold. On his way there he heard a scream and rushed to see what was going on.

When he got to the origin of the scream he cursed himself and ran out with his magic ready to attack. He saw that two wolves were attacking another wolf. He didn't see who screamed but decided to leave that for later.

Stiles recognized two of the wolves as Scott and Derek the other must've been from out of town. He stayed hidden until he was able to get a good shot at the other wolf. "Scott, Derek get down! " He yelled as he hurled his magic at the wolf knocking it way from the others.

After it was hit he ran away into the woods. Derek and Scott changed back and went behind a tree to put some clothes on.

Stiles walked closer to them and looked around where they were fighting. It was an open clearing that the pack used to train or wrestle.

Scott and Derek walked out and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "So are you going to tell us what that was?" Scott asked waving his hand.

"That has a logical explanation." He said taking a deep breath. "I'm the seer." He said looking at them waiting for a reaction.

"You're the what?" Derek asked not knowing what else to say.

"The seer. I know it sounds crazy trust me I know but it's true." Stiles said holding his hands in the air.

"How do you know this?" Scott asked crossing his arms.

"The old seer told me." He said shrugging.

"I thought seers were a myth?" Derek said blinking a few times.

"Derek you should never think anything is a myth after the last eight years of our lives." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"He's right." Marigold said her voice coming from around them.

"Who's there?" Scott called out his nails turning into claws.

"Put the claws away McCall." She said walking out from behind the trees. "You'd never get one past me." She said crossing her arms.

"Scott, Derek, this is Marigold, my predecessor. Marigold this is my best friend Scott McCall, and the other one is Derek Hale." Stiles said looking at Marigold.

"It's been a while since I've been this close to a werewolf." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Scott asked titling his head.

"Well I've been looking for my replacement for about twenty something years. I've been the seer since I was nineteen. Which was about fifty years ago." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look like you're about twenty five." Stiles said from where he stood.

"You stop aging when you're about twenty five." She said turning to look at him.

Stiles explained to them what was going on and then he showed them what he could do and explained how he knew that Sam and Dean were the Winchesters along with telling Scott who Sam and Dean were.

The next day it was reported on the news that there was an animal attack in the woods near the reserve. When Dean heard the news he got up and went to the kitchen where Sam was.

"We got a case." He announced walking in to find his brother reading the newspaper.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking up at him.

"There was a wolf attack in the woods late last night." He said grabbing a cup coffee.

"How do you know it was a wolf attack? Besides there aren't any wolves in California." Sam said putting the paper down.

"It was the first unexplained animal attack in two years. It happened not far from the first attack that happened eight years ago. Plus the body was torn in two." Dean said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay we'll check it out but don't jump to conclusions." He said getting up and putting his cup in the sink.

"We leave in ten." Dean said walking up stairs. Sam rolled his eyes and went to change as well getting his ID ready.

Derek and Stiles were at the crime scene seeing as they found the body. "Mr. Hale if you don't mind we'd like to take your statement now." A deputy said leading him away from the crowd.

Another officer did the same with Stiles. Derek crossed his arms and told the officer how they found her.

"Derek and I were on a morning run. We hadn't been on one in a while and neither of us could sleep so we decided to go for a run. I tripped over what I thought was a tree root then we realized it was the girl." He said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"I know this must be hard for you and I'm sorry is there anything else you can remember?" The officer asked writing in his note pad.

"When we realized it was a body I walked closer to the main road to get a signal and Derek stayed with the body." He finished.

"Thank you Stiles. I'm sorry about your dad he was a good man." The officer said gripping his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah he was thanks Darrel." He said before walking over to a tree and leaning against it.

They didn't have the all clear to go back to the house yet so they continued to lean against the tree.

Sam and Dean showed up and asked to speak to the officer in charge. As they were talking to one of the officers Sam looked up and saw Stiles and Derek. He slapped Dean's arm and nodded in their direction keeping the surprise off his face.

They talked to the lead officer then Dean went to talk to the 'witnesses'. "What are you two idiots doing here?" he asked looking at them.

"It's not our fault." Stiles said throwing his arms in the air. "We didn't know she was here until I tripped over her."

"So you're telling me that you just happened to stumble upon the body?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we were on a run and I tripped I thought it was a branch but it was half a person." He said rolling his eyes.

Sam walked over and looked at the two. "You two okay?" he asked cutting off Dean's reply.

"Yeah we're fine it's not the first body we've found." Stiles said crossing his arms.

"Alright that's good we'll get your statements from the other officers." Sam said before nudging Dean before going to talk to some other officers.

An officer walked over and told them they could leave and that they'd be in touch if they needed anything.

Once they were far enough away Derek said, "I don't like your cousins."

"I know." Stiles said rolling his eyes. "You don't try to hide it." He said letting out a huff.

"I don't like them because I had Deaton do a back ground check on them. It turned up some interesting facts." Derek said stepping in front of Stiles.

"What facts showed up?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Well there's a death certificate for Dean. According to the government he's supposed to be dead. They've been suspects in murder cases more than once." Derek said crossing his arms as well. "I'm just saying that we shouldn't trust them at least not right away." He said running a hand down his face.

"I know and I don't. If you had actually been listening when Dean walked over you would've known that I told Dean what we told the other officers. We went for a run and I tripped over her." He said stepping around him starting back to the house.

"You did?" Derek asked catching up with him.

"Of course Der. After everything we've been through do you really think I would trust two guys who show up on my doorstep the day after my dad dies just because they're my cousins?" He asked turning around to look at him.

When he heard Stiles call him Der he knew he wasn't that mad. "I'm sorry I guess I should've thought that through." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this really late but ya know what life sucks and it's here.

"I know you were just looking out for me I get it but remember I can take care of myself. I mean I did get the upper hand on you." He said smirking.

"That's because I was distracted." Derek defended.

"Oh uh-huh trying to save face are you?" He asked titling his head with a playful glint in his eyes.

"I could beat you any day." Derek said matching Stiles' smirk.

"Try me sourwolf." Stiles said before taking off with Derek following behind him.

Dean and Sam got back into the impala and sighed. "I'm telling you that, that Derek guy is hiding something."

"Dean not this again. We hardly know anything about the guy. Just because he's hiding something doesn't mean that it's because he's a werewolf. He could be a completely normal guy." Sam said leaning his head against his seat.

"Just because he's in love with our cousin doesn't mean he's not dangerous." Dean said turning on the car.

"You picked up on that too." Sam said looking over at him.

"Yeah it's not like they try to hide it they both have the hots for each other they're just two idiots who don't realize they like each other." He said as he pulled away from the reserve.

"Reminds me of you and Cas." Sam said chuckling as he looked through his notes.

"Hey! Cas and I were not that oblivious." Dean said side glancing at him.

"Oh come on Dean, Cas was flirting with you for a month before you realized he liked you and that's only because Bobby tossed a box of Condoms at you." Sam said looking at him.

Dean thought about it for a moment as he continued to drive. "Were we really that clueless?" He asked looking over at Sam quickly.

"Yeah." He said rolling his eyes before looking out at the rode. "Dean watch out!" He said seeing a wolf run into the rode.

Dean pushed his foot down on the breaks to stop the car stopping inches from the wolf.

The wolf then howled with a few answering howls in return before taking off into the woods.

Dean and Sam looked at each other eyes wide. "Sammy are you sure there aren't any wolves in California?" He asked looking over at him.

"Okay we may have a slight werewolf problem but that doesn't mean Derek's involved." Sam said as he calmed down.

The pack returned Isaac's call and they met at the clearing from the night before. Derek had caught Stiles just as Isaac howled.

When they all got there they looked at each other and then at Isaac. "Sorry I was chasing a squirrel and almost got hit by a car." He said after changing back being tossed some clothes from Scott.

"Did you see what kind of car it was?" Stiles asked stepping forward.

"Yeah it looked like an Impala." He said as he got dressed.

"That's great if they didn't think there were werewolves in Beacon Hills then they do now!" Stiles said tossing his arms in the air.

"Who are they?" Kira asked with one hand on her hip.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. They're supernatural hunters and my cousins." Stiles said turning back around to face them.

"Wait I thought your parents didn't have any siblings." Jackson said leaning against a tree.

"So did I until a few years ago." Stiles said then explained everything to them except for him being the seer.

They all made their way back to the house and sat around watching T.V and eating snacks.

Sam and Dean got back to the house and went inside before calling Stiles. His phone went straight to voice mail. "Hey kid it's Dean call me." He said before hanging up.

"What are we going to tell him?" Sam asked sitting on the couch. "Oh hey we almost ran into a wolf and we think there's a pack of werewolves nearby?"

"I'm sure we'll figure out a way." Dean said sitting down next to his brother.

"His dad just died should we really be involving him in this?" Sam asked turning to look at his brother.

"In this line of work you lose people you care about you can't stand around feeling sorry for yourself." Dean said looking at him.

"Yeah I know but he didn't grow up like we did his dad has been his everything since he was a kid." He said before getting up to take a shower.

"Alright so the plan is to tell them that the wolf belonged to Derek along with three others since there were three howls in response." Stiles said as he ignored the call from Dean.

"So how are we going to explain that I have four pet wolves?" Derek asked looking over at Stiles.

They'd ordered pizza and sat around the kitchen counter discussing what to tell the Winchesters. "We'll say that your family used to take in injured wolves and you carried on with it and one of them got out while we were gone." Stiles said taking a bite of his pizza.

"You really think they'd believe that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"They have no reason not to besides we can have them shift and act like normal wolves." He said shrugging as the others groaned.

"Do we really have to act like we're pets?" Scott asked laying his head on the table.

"That's only a last resort we'll have you guys stay in the woods and then I'll whistle and have you all come out." He shrugged smiling at his best friend.

"Alright fine, but you owe me." Scott said raising his head to glare at his best friend.

"Alright then it's set. I'll call Dean back and tell him I'm going to stop by to pick up a few things." Stiles said with a smile on his face with a returning scowl from his friends.

Dean was sitting on the couch with a double bacon cheese burger he got from the little diner down town watching some cartoon on the T.V.

His phone went off and he set his burger down pulling it out of his pocket. "Hewwo?" He said with his mouth full.

"Dean are you okay?" Stiles asked pulling the phone away from his ear.

Dean swallowed and cleared his throat. "Stiles where are you?" he asked sitting up and getting Sam's attention.

"I'm on my way to the house I need to pick up a few things." He said shrugging to his friends behind him.

"Why don't you stay here for a few days it'll give us time to get to know each other." Dean said putting him on speaker.

"I'll think about it." He said not wanting to say no just yet. "Hey what did you want to talk about when you called earlier?" He asked trying to get Dean to say something.

"I'll tell you when you get here." He said then hung up.

Stiles sighed and looked at the others. "Don't give me that look, I know what you're thinking at least I didn't put collars or leashes on you guys." He mumbled getting an answering growl in response from Erica.

They soon made it to the house and Stiles used his key to open the door. As he opened the door Sam and Dean pointed their guns at him.

"Whoa! Shit calm down it's just me!" Stiles said holding his hands up and ducking. His friends not knowing what was going on jumped in front of him growling ready to pounce.

They turned their guns onto the wolves making them growl more and bare their teeth.

"Whoa easy. Isaac, Erica, Scott, Boyd, stand down." He said recovering. "Sam Dean you two put the guns away." He said taking deep breaths.

"What is this?" Dean asked waving his hand towards him and the wolves.

"These are Dereks' wolves. Scott, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd." He said gesturing to them in turn.

"Dean." Sam said nudging Dean and looking at Isaac. "That looks like the wolf from earlier." He said looking to Stiles.

"Well Isaac here decided to play Houdini and get out while Derek and I were on our run." Stiles said leaning down and petting Isaac.

"So you're telling me that Derek has four pet wolves?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yeah his family used to care for injured wolves on the reserve. He took it over after they passed when he left. He brought them back a few years ago when he decided to move back." Stiles said getting up and looking over at his cousins.

"I see." Sam said looking a little skeptical.

Boyd whined at Stiles nudging his hand. He looked down and hid his smile as he jerked his head towards the back door. "Go on." He said letting them go outside.

"I'm going to go grab some clothes and a suit for my dad." He said as he walked up the stairs and went to grab some clothes and his dad's uniform.

He came down a few minutes later with a bag of his things and his dads uniform in a dress bag to take it to the funeral home. He'd already told the corner where to send him when they had all they needed.

"Hey if there's anything we can do just let us know okay?" Sam said walking over to him.

"Yeah thanks. His funeral will be held in a few days you guys should come. I know our dads didn't have the best relationship but I hope we can have a better one than they did. It would mean a lot if you guys came." He said rearranging the stuff in his hands.

"Of course your family. We know how it is to lose your parents." Dean said clapping him on the back.

"Alright I better be getting them back to the reserve." He said whistling to get their attention. They came in and waited at the door. "I'll see you guys later." He said before he walked out the door with them following.

Once they were far enough away he handed them the backpack he hid so they could change back and get dressed. They were glad they didn't have to put on a show and Scott went with Stiles to drop of his dads uniform.

After they left Dean went over to his computer and opened it up. "What are you doing?" Sam asked walking over to his brother.

"I may or may not have put a bug on his shirt." Dean said opening the app.

"Dean!" He groaned. "Can you go one day without thinking our cousin is hiding something please?"

"Look we came here on a case. Do you think it's a coincidence that Dereks' pet wolves happen to have the same name as his friends?" Dean asked looking up at his brother.

"Okay yeah that's a little weird but, he did say that Derek's family took care of them before Derek did. They could just be the last ones his parents took care of before the fire." Sam explained sitting across from Dean.

"Sammy we talked about this. There's too much evidence to not investigate. Those wolves have human names that just happened to correspond with his friends. Whether you like it or not there's something going on here." He said looking over at his brother.

"I know but can't this wait till after the funeral. It doesn't look like they're going anywhere." Sam said sighing.

"If I get a lead I'll wait till after the funeral deal?" he said looking at his brother.

"Deal." Sam said putting his hand on the table. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know steak maybe or something else." He said shrugging as he listened to what Scott and stiles were saying.

"Scott no. I'm not going to say anything." Stiles said as they left the funeral home.

"Stiles come on you're going to have to tell them at some point." Scott said as they walked back to Dereks'.

"No Scotty. I'm not telling them yet. I know they need to know but can it wait until after my dad is laid to rest. There's just a lot going on right now. I'll tell them after everything settles down." Stiles said as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

"I think it would be better if you told them now just so they don't think you were keeping something from them." He said stopping and turning to look at his best friend.

"Scott I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it. I still don't have full control over it and I want more answers before I tell them that I'm the seer." He said sighing.

"Hey Sammy come listen to this." Dean called taking off the head phones.

Sam wiped his hands on a towel and put the head phones on listening to the rest of their conversation.

"Alright I'll back off. I mean it's not like you're hiding a secret relationship or something life threatening." Scott said putting an arm around Stiles' shoulders.

"Thank you I'm this omnipresent being who sees all. I want to know how this works is it in the family line or if it's just by chance. I mean I don't really have a choice in the matter but I do want to know the reason behind me being the seer." Stiles said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I get it. You were always one to ask the more in depth questions. Usually the questions that got us grounded all through our teen years." Scott said laughing.

"Okay that was a low blow you had some hand in those questions too." He said nudging him playfully.

"Come on last one back to the house has to do the dishes." Scott said before taking off with Stiles close behind.

Sam took the head phones off and sighed running hand down his face. "Okay I will admit that Stiles is a supernatural being but that doesn't mean we have to be concerned about it."

"I'm not saying we worry about him but we should at least look into it after everything settles down. We'll see if he decides to tell us and if not we'll talk to him about it." Dean said closing the lap top. "Hey why did you decide to make dinner?" Dean asked tilting his head.

"Just felt like it. Got tired of eating out, it's been a while since we've had a meal that wasn't cooked at a diner." He said as he walked back to the kitchen.

Dean got up and walked into the kitchen to reply when his phone went off. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "It's Cas." He said answering the phone.

"Hey where are?" He asked a smile on his face.

"Hey Dean I'm in this town called Beacon Hills. I stopped here so I could check in." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wait you're here?" Dean asked curiously.

"Oh right that's where you and Sam went on your latest case." He said sighing.

"Hey Cas are you alright?" Dean asked walking out of the room.

"Yeah I'm fine there's just a lot going on with the angels. Hey how about I stop by the motel you and Sam are in?"

"About that remember that name we got? Yeah it's the name of our twenty something year old cousin." Dean said sitting down on the couch.

"I thought the only family you had was your moms relatives?" He questioned as he looked for their location.

"I'll send you the address and I'll fill you in when you get here." He said leaning back into the couch.

"Already there." He said from where he was from behind Dean.

"AHhh!" Dean screamed and dropped his phone as he fell from the couch.

"Dean!" Sam said bursting in with his gun ready to fire.

"It's alright Sammy. Just my idiot boyfriend trying to get himself shot." Dean said sitting up.

"Sorry, babe." Cas said helping Dean up and kissing him lightly.

Dean kissed back moving his hands to rest on Cas' chest fisting in his shirt and pulling him closer. When they pulled apart Dean smiled at him and pressed their lips together once more.

"God I missed you." Dean said leaning their foreheads together.

"I'm always watching over you." He whispered before pulling back.

Dean smiled and walked with Cas into the kitchen holding his hand as they sat at the counter.

"So you guys have a cousin?" Cas asked taking the water that Sam offered him.

"Yeah Bobby gave us the address and we came to talk to our uncle but he recently died." Sam said passing Dean his plate of food.

"The kids name is Stiles well that's what he goes by at least. His real name is something that really no one can pronounce." Dean said taking the food.

"Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Parents Claudia, and Noah Stilinski. His mom died when he was just a child, from frontotemporal dementia." Cas said taking a sip of his water.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked looking at him quizzically.

"When we were looking for the prophet his name was mentioned but upon further inspection we realized he wasn't." He said shrugging.

"So not only was he possessed by the Nogitsune he could've been the prophet and is now the seer." Dean said stabbing his food with his fork. "Not to mention the guy he's in love with could possibly be a werewolf."

"Wait your cousin is in love with a werewolf?" Cas asked his face scrunching in confusion.

"They like each other, a lot, it reminds me of the two of you." Sam said looking between the two of them. "I mean Bobby had to explain it to Dean and that seems like what someone might have to do with Stiles."

They talked for a little bit longer before sirens started sounding outside. "What the heck?" Sam asked getting up and looking out the window. "Dean what did you do?" Sam asked looking over at him.

"Why do you assume I did something?" He asked tossing his hands in the air.

"This is the police, we have you surrounded, come out with your hands up." An officer said from outside.

"I see your point." Dean said grabbing his gun and going to the window next to his brother.

Stiles and Derek got in an argument so he decided to go home and spend a night or two there. He turned onto his street and saw that there were police cars outside his house.

He parked on the other side of the street and walked up to the acting sheriff. "Hey Jack what's going on?" He asked looking at his house.

"We got a call from one of your neighbors that said they saw some suspicious people hanging around." He said looking over at Stiles.

"Oh they must have seen my cousins. they're staying here for a while." Stiles said running a hand through his hair. "Long story." He said at the officers quizzical look.

"So there's nothing wrong going on in there?" He asked pointing to the house.

"Nope nothing dubious going on." Stiles said putting his hands behind his back.

The officer nodded. "Alright guys false alarm lets head back!" he called to his men, getting back in their cars.

Stiles sighed and walked up to the door walking in getting a gun to his face. "Shit Dean will you stop that!" He called as he bumped into the door.

"Sorry kid thought you were one of the cops." He said putting his gun away.

"Sorry about them one of the neighbors saw you guys hanging around and called the cops." Stiles said tossing his keys on the table next to the door.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Cas sitting at the counter. "You must be Castiel." He said holding out his hand.

"Your Stiles then, sorry about your dad." He said shaking his hand.

"So what's it like up there?" he asked nodding towards the ceiling.

"Loud and white." He said chuckling.

"Do you two know each other?" Sam asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Not that I know of. As far as I know this is our first meeting." Cas said looking towards them.

"Sorry about that Derek had a friend do a few background checks on you and that friend asked around and found out about the whole heaven and hell and closing the gates to hell thing." Stiles said grabbing a juice bottle out of the fridge.

"You're not creeped out about that?" Dean asked sitting next to Cas.

"The last eight years of my life. I've dealt with werewolves, a kanima, banshee's, hunters, alpha's, pissed off witch's and many more that I've lost track of." He said opening his juice.

"I see, so hardly anything phases you anymore." Cas said pressing his leg against Dean's.

"Pretty much I've been chased countless times by who knows what." He said taking a sip.

"So why'd you come by, I thought you were staying with a few friends?" Dean asked setting his arms on the counter.

"Yeah well we had a disagreement so I decided to crash here for a night or two." He said shrugging.

"Anything we should be concerned about?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, this isn't the first time we've been on opposing sides. It'll blow over in a day or two." He said as he stifled a yawn. "Alright well I'm going to head up to bed. Night!" he said as he headed upstairs.

Derek made some coffee and was pouring it in a cup for himself thinking about the fight he had with Stiles.

"Derek!" Isaac yelled walking in and seeing him with the overflowing cup of coffee.

"What!?" He asked coming out of his thoughts then hissing in pain and dropping the cup. "Shit." He muttered as he stepped aside and ran some cold water over his hand.

"Thinking about the fight you had with Stiles last night?" Isaac asked as he went to get the dust pan and broom.

"We did not have a fight last night." Derek said making sure he didn't have any glass in his foot.

"Derek I'm sure the entire reserve heard you." He said rolling his eyes as he cleaned up the mess.

Derek didn't answer as he got the mop to clean the floor after Isaac was done sweeping.

"Derek why don't you just tell him you like him?" Isaac asked as he dumped the cup into the trash.

"Tell who I like him?" Derek said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Derek there are four wolves currently in this house, all of which can smell the sexual tension between you two. Both figuratively and literally. Don't try to lie." He said putting the broom away.

"He's right you ya know. Why do you think Jackson spends as little time here as possible?" Erica asked walking in yawning.

Derek just looked at them and muttered a reply then told them he was going to go for a run.

Stiles woke up to a wolf in his face sniffing him. "Scotty! What are you doing here?" he asked almost falling off his bed.

Scott went to his closet and changed then looked over at his best friend. "I came to talk to you last night after your fight with Derek. When I got here you were already asleep so I was going to leave but you started to have a panic attack." He said sitting in the chair by his desk.

"Thank you for staying but now you have two options. You can either go downstairs and come in through the front door or I'll meet up with you guys later." Stiles said stretching.

"I'll come in through the front door I want to meet your cousins officially that is." He said getting up and going to the front door.

Stiles groaned and laid back down before getting up and walking down stairs. He went to the kitchen to get some coffee and wait for Scott to get to the door. After a few minutes he got a little curious and thought that maybe Scott decided to go home.

He walked outside to get the mail and saw Dean and Scott wrestling on the ground. "Dean! Scott! Stop!" He called out upon seeing them.

They stopped their fighting and looked at each other. Dean let go of Scott and fell to the side taking deep breaths.

"What the hell is this?" Stiles asked walking over to them and tapping his foot.

"Sorry kid not used to people sneaking around without us knowing it." Dean said as he got up.

"Dean what are you doing?" Cas asked walking out in nothing but sweat pants.

"He's making an idiot of himself that's what he's doing." Stiles said rolling his eyes. "Come on Scott." He said walking back into the house.

Scott followed after him keeping his head down and his hands fisted at his sides hiding his claws.

Cas looked at Dean and crossed his arms tapping his foot. "I'm sorry okay. I saw a shadow go past the window and I reacted. It was a good thing I did it too because then we wouldn't have found the werewolf." He said crossing his arms again.

"Dean not this again, the kids just lost the only family he knew up until a few days ago. Stop accusing his friends of being werewolves please." He said before turning around and walking back inside.

Dean went to say something but Cas had already gone back inside that's when he knew he was in trouble. He'd messed up countless times before but now his brother, boyfriend, and his cousin were upset with him.

Stiles was pacing back and forth in his room with his hands on his head. "Please tell me he didn't see them." He asked as looked over to his best friend with a pleading look on his face.

"I don't know. I didn't scratch him but they came out as I was knocked to the ground." Scott said as they retracted the last little bit.

"Alright we're going to Dereks'." Stiles said grabbing his things.

"Good idea but you might want to put a shirt on." Scott said trying to hid his smile.

"Right." Stiles said grabbing a random shirt out of his closet. He put it on and changed his pants as well. "Now lets go." He said grabbing his hoodie and walking out the door with Scott following him.

"I'll see you guys later!" Stiles called as him and Scott ran out the door to his jeep.

Sam looked out towards the door as he heard them leave and raised an eyebrow at them. "That was weird." He said as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Not that weird seeing as Dean attacked Scott because he's paranoid." Cas said walking into the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to let it rest until after the funeral?" Sam said looking over at his brother walking in.

"Okay in my defense I'm not used to people sneaking around without us knowing about it. Besides I did figure out who the werewolf was." He said grabbing his own cup of coffee.

"Wait Scott's a werewolf?" Sam asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Either that or some other supernatural creature." He said shrugging.

"Okay lets talk to Stiles about it, after we put his dad to rest. He's had a lot to deal with this week from what I can tell." Cas said looking at them in turn receiving a nod from each of them.

"We have a problem!" Stiles announced as he walked into Derek's house.

"What?" Kira asked turning to look at him.

"We have a problem!" He stated again as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What's the problem?" Derek asked looking over at Stiles.

"Well Scott and Dean got into a fight and I'm pretty sure Dean saw Scotts' claws. So he knows something, not to mention the fact that I only got a few hours of sleep last night because Dean is very loud." Stiles said shuddering. "I have two days left to get everything in order for dad's funeral. Along with the fact that I'm the fucking seer and I have no clue what that means!" He said as he suddenly stopped and put his hand to his chest as he took gasping breaths and tears started falling down his cheek.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's having a panic attack." Derek said walking over to him. "Stiles look at me." He said calmly as he took his hand and put it on his chest. "Breath with me Stiles." He said looking into his eyes.

Stiles looked at him and his breathing became a little more erratic. He tried to calm his breathing but soon became frustrated and started shaking his head as he tried to pull away.

"Stiles, look at me. I need you to look at me." Derek said using his other hand turn stiles to face him.

The others looked on with concern as they watched their ever stoic alpha calm down their spark. Everyone looked on with baited breath hoping their friend would be okay.

Stiles swallowed as he looked at Derek before closing his eyes and matching his breathing as best as he could. Once he was able to calm down enough he moved closer and buried his face in Derek's chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He repeated over and over as the tears he'd held back started to fall.

"It's okay, you're okay." Derek said quietly wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him close as he nudged his nose into his head lightly.

A few minutes went by before Stiles pulled back and smiled up at him wiping his eyes. He took a shuddering breath before he looked over at the others. "I can explain all this." He said rubbing the back of his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean, while this Scott guy may be a werewolf that doesn't mean he's a bad guy." Sam said rolling his eyes as Dean looked through their weapons.

"Yeah, that also means he may not be one of the good ones." He said shutting the trunk.

"Dean they've known each other since before Claudia died." Sam said following him inside.

"So? That doesn't change the fact that we may have to kill him." Dean said as he set his supplies down on the coffee table.

"Cas help me out here." Sam said throwing his hands up. "Will you knock some sense into your boyfriend?" he asked turning to the angle who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"He's your brother." Cas said leaning back in the chair.

"He may be my brother but I'm not getting through to him." Sam said sighing. "You know what I'm done. I'm going to go to the library see if I can figure anything else out about the seer." He said grabbing his coat and walking out.

Stiles looked around at everyone as they took in everything he'd told them. "I know that's a lot to process but that's the full story. I was going to wait until I had more answers…" He said trailing off.

"Wow." Jackson said looking over at him. "That is a lot but you're still you no matter what." He said with a small smile.

"Jacksons right." Scott said stepping forward. "You're still Stiles Stilinski. Just like we're still us." He said looking around at everyone. "Lydia is still the same popular girl we've known since kindergarten. Allison is the same tough girl." He said as he turned back to Stiles. "Part of the reason we're all here is because you never gave up on any of us. When we didn't like what we saw or what we were, you did, you saw that we were meant to be here together and that includes you." He said smiling.

"All of this is because of you." Derek said from behind him. "If it weren't for you causing all that trouble when we first meet, I wouldn't be here none of this would be possible. I wouldn't have found out what really caused my family's death and I wouldn't have rebuilt my home." He said as Stiles turned around to look at him. "So I think I speak for everyone here when I say thank you." He said bowing his head lightly.

Stiles looked around at all of them as a smile broke onto his face with happy tears streaming down his cheeks. They all chuckled and got up as they went over to wrap him in a group hug even Jackson joined in.

Sam was at the library looking through some folk lore about seer's to see what he could find out when someone walked in and walked over to his table.

"Well, well, well." The person said sitting across from him.

Sam looked up and his eyes went wide. "Marigold?" he asked shock evident on his face.

"Of course or is there another seer you're looking for?" She asked setting her arms on the table.

"What are you doing here?" He asked leaning closer.

"I'm simply doing what my predecessor did before me. Finding my replacement, who just happens to be your cousin." She said drawing shapes on the table.

"I see, why are you in the library?" He asked as he closed his books.

"I came to talk you. Mainly to tell you to tell your brother to back off. He's just going to get hurt if he keeps up with his antics." She said a cryptic smile on her face.

"Is this about him going after Scott McCall?" He whispered hurriedly.

"You'll just have to find out." She said before she got up and left in a puff of smoke.

Sam looked at the spot she had just vacated before be got up and checked out the books before heading back to the house.

Dean was sitting on the couch with a bear in hand not really paying attention to what was on the T.V. He sighed and set his beer down on the coffee table and put his elbows on his knees. He turned off the T.V. and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." He said looking over at Cas. He didn't say anything just kept reading the book he decided to read. "Cas say something." Dean said leaning against the couch.

"I have nothing to say to you." He replied as he kept reading the book not looking at him.

"Goddammit Cas!" He said as he irately got up off the couch. "Yes you do! I have spent most of the day racking my brain to figure out what it is I did wrong or what I didn't do. So until you decide I should know what the problem is I'm leaving." He said as he grabbed his coat and wallet. "Call me when you decide to get your head out of your ass." He said walking out of the house and slamming the door.

Sam walked in as Dean left and raised an eyebrow then looked towards Cas. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked as he set his stuff down quietly.

"You could say that." He said getting up and walking over to Sam. "What's all this?" He asked looking down at Sam's bag.

"Well these are the books I found that mentioned seer's and I happened to have a conversation with one." He said running a hand through his hair.

"You talked to your cousin?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No I didn't talk to my cousin. I talked to his predecessor a seer I had a run in with a few years back. The issue is her and Dean didn't get along when we met." Sam said taking out a book.

"So what do we do?" Cas asked crossing his arms.

"Well right now we need to keep her and Dean separate. Who knows what would happen if Dean saw her. I mean he thinks she's dead." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Why would he think that?" he asked titling his head and looking at him quizzically.

"Well I may or may not have tricked him into thinking that she was dead." He said chuckling nervously.

"Why?" he asked sighing. "Why would you trick your own brother?"

"Okay you know I'm trying not to kill people unjustly. Marigold wasn't hurting anyone but Dean still thought we should kill every supernatural being we came across. I honestly didn't think we'd see her again." Sam said shrugging.

"So you told your brother that she was dead and then you left thinking that she'd find her replacement and what?" He asked moving his hands to his hips.

"Well what happens is they find their replacement and then they die in a way." He said scratching his head. "After they've completed training their successor they go and find a place they like and then their done. They become part of the earth." He said shrugging.

"I see. So she's training Stiles for however long that takes then she's going to find, for lack of a better term, her happy place and that's that?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much. From what I've been able to find training takes about a month or so. It depends on how fast they can learn." Sam said nodding slightly.

"Alright, so how do we keep them apart from each other?" Cas asked crossing his arms again.

The pack was asleep in the living room the movie long since over. Stiles had fallen asleep, his head on the arm of the couch with his feet on the floor.

Derek was asleep on the couch next to Stiles with Scott at his feet. Jackson was in the chair with his feet hanging over the edge and Lydia against the bottom of the chair while the rest were leaning against each other or something solid.

Marigold was walking around the reserve looking up at the stars thinking about how her life was going to change. She'd found her replacement and his training was almost over, so while it was a gradual thing, she was thinking of what she would do for the time she had left.

She made her way to Derek's to talk to Stiles sensing he wasn't having a good nights rest. When she arrived she looked through the windows to see where he was. When she see saw him on the couch she chuckled and called his name quietly.

He woke up with a start and then froze when he felt Derek move next to him. He slowly got up and put a pillow by him as he walked out to see Marigold.

"Mari what are you doing here?" He asked looking at her concern wrinkling his forehead.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad but there is something we need to talk about." She said looking up at the stars. "Come with me." She said walking away from the house.

"What's up?" He asked following her.

"Your training's almost over. Which means we will be going our separate ways." She said as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh it is?" He asked tilting his head and looking at her.

"At the end of a seer's life they fade away. It's not painful or anything it really brings you a sense of peace." She said smiling and looking up again.

"So you stop existing?" He asked curiously.

"In a way yes, we find a place we enjoy, like an eternal resting place. That place then becomes sacred ground and those who harbor no ill will towards the inhabitants will be allowed on to the grounds." She said looking over at him.

"I see that sounds like a wonderful thing. What I don't understand is why you're telling me." He said looking back at her.

"I'm telling you because I was thinking of staying here on the reserve." She said smiling. "I like it here and I haven't felt like I belonged anywhere in a long time."

"That would be wonderful. I'll talk to Derek but I don't think he'll mind. There's something else isn't there?" He asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes there is." She said sighing. "The seer is a powerful being, you will have unimaginable power." She said as she stopped and turned to him. "You will get my power once I'm gone when you do you have to remember to control it. If you don't it can have dire consequences. Another thing is the people you care about." She said letting him take it all in.

"You will see people you care about pass on into the next life some will be harder than others and some may not. You will grieve, that's a good thing, never let that grief make you feel like you shouldn't be here. The lifespan of every seer is different, you could live a natural life or you could live into the next century. What I'm trying to say is that you are strong and you are brave. You will overcome all the hardships you are about to face."

Stiles looked at her swallowing as he took in what she was telling him. His friends and family would grow old and die and he'd still be here.

"You will have a wonderful life full of happiness and love. You will love and be loved. Stiles Stilinski you will be one of the greatest seers in all of history. I know you have more questions and I'll answer all that I can with the time that I have left. I have written down answers and questions that I may not be able to answer. Some are more in depth than others but you'll understand them." She said snapping her fingers as a scroll appeared in her hand. "These will be some of your unanswered questions others you will learn the answer too as time goes on." She said holding it out to him.

He looked at her before he reached out and took it. "Thank you Mari, the time I've known you has been wonderful you will be missed. I am grateful to have you in my life, one question I have is how will I know when it's time to find my replacement?" he asked with his hand still on hers.

"You'll know. It's like there's this pull of energy to the next seer. It will get stronger the closer you get to them, it will also get stronger the older they get which will help you." She said squeezing his hand.

"Thank you." He said bowing his head to her. "I will do my best to uphold the title of seer." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Oh you will. Stiles Stilinski you will uphold the name of seer beyond comparison to those who have come before you." She said her smile growing. "There is one more thing I must tell you." She said letting go of his hand.

"You will be able to bear children. It will be like a normal pregnancy except with a little more pain seeing as your body will rearrange it's self to accommodate the child." She said and then looked down. "That's interesting." She said putting her hand on his stomach. "It seems like you have a little one on they way already." She said smiling up at him.

"Wait…I…what?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. "I'm pregnant?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes and I assume it belongs to a certain werewolf." She said smirking. "Don't worry it'll be fine."

"But…we…him and I…we never…" he stuttered his sentence trailing off.

"About a month ago there was a party. It happened then, you'll be great fathers. Even if you two are scared at first. This was always possible even if you didn't know you were the seer." She said addressing all his questions.

"Wait so….Derek and I….we're going…" he said trailing off again.

"Yes. I'll be there to help you through it until I must go I'll make sure you will be well taken care of." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Mari I'll need it." He said chuckling. "I'll need all the help I can get, but for now we both need to get some rest." He said putting his hand on his stomach. "Well more like three of us and I need to find out how to tell Derek and everyone." He said eyes going wide.

"Don't over think it they'll love you no matter what." She said before she said her goodbye and went back to the cave to get sleep that she hadn't needed in a long time.

"Where could he go?" Sam asked as him and Cas walked through the streets of Beacon Hill's.

"I don't know. There's the diner downtown, there's a bar not far from there." Cas said as they made their way downtown.

"Can't you just track him with your angel powers or something?"

"I can't find him." Cas said avoiding eye contact.

"Wait you can't find him?" Sam asked stopping to look at him.

"In a way yes. I can't find his precise location but I know the area he's in. It's like he's blocking me somehow without completely blocking me out. So no I can't find him but I know where he is." Cas said crossing his arms.

"So where is he?" Sam asked tossing his arms in the air.

"He went to make trouble." He said sighing and rubbing a hand down his face. "The only place you can make trouble is the reserve. Unless he decides to start a bar brawl, from what I can tell is he's in the opposite side of town."

"Great he's gone to make trouble for our cousin the day before his fathers funeral." Sam said punching a tree.

"Okay lets just calm down and see if we can find him before he causes trouble." Cas said sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah alright. Follow me." He said as he started walking towards the woods to get to the house.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked following him.

"We're going to the reserve." He said making his way through the woods.

"How do you know how to get there?" he asked as he caught up with him.

"I put a tracking device on Stiles." He said shrugging. "Don't give me that look. I know I shouldn't have but it's not like I was using it to find his friends or anything. It was just a fail safe incase something happened." He said sensing Cas' look.

"I swear you and your brother never learn." He said shaking his head with a fondness to his tone.

Sam chuckled as they continued to make their way through the woods towards Dereks.

Stiles made his way back to the house thinking about what Marigold had said. He thought of the past month and everything he felt. He remembered certain times when he felt immense pain in his abdomen but he just brushed it off on muscle pains. Then he also thought of how hungry he'd been lately and the foods he wanted and some of the things he ate made him sick.

Which brought him to the conclusion that he in fact was pregnant. Having someone tell you that and actually believing that are two different things.

He made it back to the house and sighed he still didn't know how he was going to tell anyone let alone Derek. How had this become his life? How had he gone from the weird kid in high school with ADHD to the next seer with a kid on the way while he was only twenty four?

Well thinking back on his life he wouldn't change anything about it. He made his way to the front door and put his hand on the handle ready to open it.

Dean came out from the shadows with his gun ready to shoot. "Stop right there." He said stepping closer.

"Dean?" he asked turning around to look at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked eyes going wide when he saw the gun.

"Taking care of a little problem." He said looking over at Stiles. "You weren't completely truthful with us when you said you took care of the werewolf problem." He said never taking his eyes off him.

"Okay I'll admit I didn't say how we took care of the problem but my pack is right behind that door and can be out here in a matter of seconds." He said nodding his head towards the door. "Dude we're family so please don't make me do anything I will regret." He said holding his hands up.

Dean looked at him and lowered his gun a little. "We maybe related by blood but we don't even know each other. How am I sure I can trust you?" he asked looking at him.

"You don't but do you think that I would've let you stay in my house and asked you to come to my dads funeral if I was one of the bad guys?" He asked stepping away from the door.

Dean went to say something but Sam and Cas came out of the woods at that moment. "Dean!" Sam called out seeing him.

"You don't want to do this." Cas said stepping closer. "You'll regret it if you do."

"He's right Dean." Sam said glancing at Stiles. "Put the gun down. We can talk about this, if this is about what happened between you and Cas there is an explanation for his behavior."

"Sam's right Dean, there is an explanation." Cas said looking at the back of Dean's head with a sad look.

"I wasn't truthful when we first met." Stiles said knowing he had to tell them everything.

"Stiles you don't have to do this." Sam said looking at him. "You don't have to tell us anything."

"Yeah Sam I do." He said taking a deep breath. "When we first met I didn't tell you the whole truth. My friends and I took care of the werewolf problem because they are werewolves. They are good and don't hurt anyone. We've gone up against a pack of alphas and lost some of our own. They've learned a different way to survive. Along with all that the day we met I found out I was the seer. That's how I knew who you were, my predecessor told me you guys were coming." He said looking at all of them.

"We are on the side of good and have been since we started this journey eight years ago. Mind you some of us were a little misguided at first but we over came that." He said a small smile playing on his face. "What I'm saying now is the whole truth. I am Stiles Stilinski, son of Noah and Claudia Stilinski. My mom died when I was only a child. I grew up with my dad who raised me to be the person I am today."

"There was only my dad, Scott and his mom, and me. They were my family until Derek came along. Mind you we did get off to a rough start but we moved past it and I made friends who have become my family. You, Sam and even Cas are my family. I may be the seer and I don't completely know what that means yet but I do know that no matter what I will protect my family even if it means I die here today." He said his face going hard as he prepared himself for a battle.

"Dean I know you're doing this to ignore the fight you and I had. The reason we had that fight is because there's something I need to tell you I just didn't know how." Cas said closing his eyes. "I was drunk when I mentioned it before I didn't think anything of it. I found out three months ago." He said opening his eyes as Dean put his gun down.

"Cas what are you saying?" Dean asked his mind going back to when Cas was drunk last.

"Dean you're going to be a father." He said taking a deep breath. "I know it sounds crazy but we're going to be parents and if you do this you will not be a part of this child's life. I will not let this kid grow up with a father who killed his own family."

Dean dropped the gun as tears started to form in his eyes. Stiles saw his knees going weak and took the last few strides to meet him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." He whispered burying his face in Stiles' neck.

"It's okay." Stiles said squeezing him before pulling back and looking to Cas. "You guys can come out now." He said looking towards the house.

They filed out one by one some with their claws out some half transformed others with weapons. Cas walked over and pulled Dean into a hug kissing the side of his head letting him know he wasn't going anywhere.

They looked upon them and smiled as they shifted back to their human form and put there weapons away. Dean looked up and kissed Cas with tears spilling from his eyes. He pulled back and wiped at his eyes before he turned back to look at Stiles and the pack.

"I'm sorry, my past with werewolves hasn't been the best." He said holding Cas' hand. "We'll leave tomorrow after the funeral and you'll never have to see us again." He said sighing.

Surprisingly it was Derek who answered. "You can stay in Beacon Hills as long as you want. You're Stiles' family just as much as we are. We're willing to move on if you are." He said walking forward and holding out his hand.

Dean looked at him and took his hand shaking it giving him a small smile. "I promise to do better next time." He said nodding to everyone before they turned around and left saying good bye to Stiles.

Stiles could feel his magic on the edge of his skin waiting to come out. Derek went to walk over to him and pull him into a hug but he stepped back holding out his hand. "Don't." He warned.

"What?" He asked blinking a few times. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it's not like that. My magic is a little unstable right now." He said taking a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you."

Derek looked at him with a sad yet understanding look on his face. They all looked at him waiting for him to do something. Stiles stood there and closed his eyes willing the power to drain out of him.

Marigold showed up and looked at Stiles with a proud smile on her face. After Stiles released his magic he dropped to on knee as he rested his head on his arm catching his breath.

"That was impressive." Marigold said stepping towards Stiles. "You've mastered most of your powers faster than any seer I've ever known." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

The others looked on in suspension waiting for something to happen. "Thank you Marigold for being there for me." He said putting his hand on top of hers.

"It was my honor." She said bowing her head to him. She turned to look at the others giving them small smiles.

Stiles looked at everyone a broad smile on his face. "Everyone this is Marigold. She is my predecessor she is the one that has helped me gain control of my powers and taught me what it is to be the seer." Stiles said introducing her to everyone.

They all smiled and looked at her nodding their heads in thanks for watching out for their friend and pack member.

Dean, Sam, and Cas rode back to the house in silence. They got inside and got ready for bed. Dean sat on the bed while Cas was taking a shower. He was thinking about what Cas had said earlier that night.

He thought Cas was messing with him when he was drunk. He didn't think anything of it because he didn't think it was possible. Cas came out of the bathroom and looked at Dean.

"Something you want to talk about?" He asked as he dried his hair off a little more.

"Is it true?" He asked looking over at Cas.

"Dean do you really think I would lie about something this big just to get you to put your gun down?" He asked looking at him as he walked closer.

"It's just a lot for me to process." He said pulling him closer and looking up at him. "I'm sorry. For everything I've put you through." He said wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his ear next to his stomach.

"Don't be, having you in my life has made it an adventure." Cas said running a hand through Deans hair. "I wouldn't change any of it."

Dean pulled back and stood up looking at Cas before he pressed their lips together slowly pouring all his love for him in to the kiss. When he pulled back he smiled at him leaning their foreheads together. "I love you so much." He whispered closing his eyes.

"I love you too." He said smiling back at him.

"Marry me." Dean said opening his eyes and looking at Cas.

"What?" Cas asked disbelievingly.

"Castiel, will you marry me?" He asked with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face as he held out the ring from his pocket.

Cas looked at him then looked down at ring before he raised his head and kissed him more passionately then before. He pulled back leaning their foreheads together again.

"So is that a yes?" Dean asked quietly not wanting to break the happiness.

"Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you." Cas said nodding as he kissed him again and Dean put the ring on his finger.

They both smiled and laid down talking about their future and what they were planning for their child.

Stiles sat in the kitchen with a glass of water with his hand on his stomach. Scott walked in and looked at him. "Hey man you feeling you okay?" He asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Not really." He said smiling up at him.

"Something you want to talk about?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he sat across from him.

"Yes and no." He said looking over at him. "I want to talk about it to help me process it and I don't because the reality of it will change everything." He said looking down at his water.

"That is a dilemma you have there." Scott said looking over at him. "But, whatever it is we'll get through it. I'm sure whatever it is can't be tougher than anything else we faced."

Stiles looked up at him and chuckled shaking his head. "Yeah you're right we'll get through it." He said taking a sip of his water.

"That's the spirit. Now will you stop moping in here and come join the others?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah I'll be out there in a minute." He said chuckling before getting up and walking to he fridge grabbing a the jug of orange juice and pouring himself a glass.

He walked back out and smiled along with the others deciding to wait a little bit longer to tell everyone wanting to tell his dad first.

They all went to sleep so they could get up and get ready for the funeral.

Stiles was laying awake on his bed and looked up at the ceiling before getting up and taking a shower. He stayed in the shower for sometime letting the reality hit him of what happened and what he was about to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is only one more chapter and honestly I'm gonna be sad when I don't have more of this to post. But I want to say thank you to everyone whose stuck around left kudos.

Once he got out he went to his room and pulled out the suit he picked out for today he styled his hair before he got dressed.

He was sitting on his bed and looking over the eulogy he had written for today. As he was looking over it he crumpled it and tossed it in the trash. While it was good it was too scripted.

He laid back as tears formed in his eyes again and stared up at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door and he sat up wiping at his eyes. "Come in." He said looking at himself in the mirror.

Derek opened the door and looked over at him. "You ready?" he asked quietly.

Stiles sighed and turned around looking at Derek. "As ready as I'll ever be." He said as he walked out with derek.

They drove to the cemetery were everyone was waiting. They stepped out and said hello to everyone mingling and sharing stories about him. Before they started Stiles, Scott, the acting sheriff and three deputy's took hold of the casket and carried him to his finale resting place.

When it was time to start everyone took their seats with Stiles, Scott, and Derek in the front row along with Melissa, Dean, Sam, and Cas.

The others were behind them as the pastor walked up to the podium. He cleared his throat and looked out at the crowd. "Today we are here to celebrate the life of Noah Stilinski and our sheriff he will be sadly missed but he will never truly be gone. He will be remembered as a great sheriff, a loving father and a good man." The pastor said looking down at the podium. "His son stiles wishes to say a few words." He said calling up Stiles.

Stiles said getting up and walking to the podium looking out at everyone. "I had written a eulogy and was looking over it today before I came here." He said taking a shaky breath. "I read it and it sounded to scripted. So today I stand up here in front of all of you. Our friends, our family, our neighbors, to say goodbye to the only family I ever really knew. My dad and I were really close especially since my mom died. He taught me everything I needed to know and put up with all my antics as a child. Some which lasted through my high school years." He said as he clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking.

"Besides being a father he was a loving and caring husband as well. He loved my mom till the day he died. You know I was always getting onto him about eating healthier to help his cholesterol go down thinking that's what would take him from us. I did worry when he was out on the job but I never truly thought he would pass on the job. Him and my mom will be reunited once again. Noah Stilinski will be remembered as not only a father and husband, but as a loving and carrying man."

"I remember when I was a child sometimes he'd bring home stacks of paper work to finish or some other work he needed to finish. No matter what the case he always made time for family. Even those who weren't blood related. So today I stand here with all of you to say our finale goodbyes to a loving caring man who would do anything to protect those he cared about. That includes everyone here and those who couldn't make it today." Stiles said as a tear slipped down his face.

"I will miss my father immensely but it brings me joy knowing that him and mom will be together once again. Goodbye dad." He said turning around to the casket.

Stiles moved and let the pastor say a few words as he sat down next Derek and Scott. He let tears fall down his face as they lowered his father body into the ground next to were his mom was.

The pack got up and each one of them tossed a pile of dirt on top before they buried him completely.

The guests got up and went to city hall for the wake. Stiles stayed near the wall not wanting to really interact with people as he had a glass of orange juice thinking about what was happening.

Scott was with his mom and some other friends as was the rest of the pack. Derek saw Stiles and walked over to him. "Hey." He said taking a sip of his water. "I know it's hard." He said not sugar coating anything.

"He was the one person that I knew would be there for me no matter what. Now he's gone." Stiles said as more tears threatened to fall.

"That is true, but you're not alone. Not in this at least, we're here for you. No matter what you can come to us with anything. You are part of the pack and we take care of our own. You may have lost your dad but you still have a family." He said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Stiles looked at him before he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around him burying his face in his chest after setting his glass down. Stiles cried his hold tightening on Derek. Derek set his glass on down and wrapped his arms around Stiles letting him let it all out.

"Sorry I'm getting your suit all messed up." He said pulling back and sniffling a little.

"I don't mind. Besides I have five more like this at home." He said chuckling.

Stiles chuckled as well and then put his hand on his stomach before putting his hand over his mouth. "I'll be right back." He said before running off to find a bathroom.

Scott saw Stiles leave and walked over to Derek. "Hey Derek what's up with Stiles?" he asked coming up next to him.

"I don't know we were talking and then all of a sudden he said I'll be right back and ran off." Derek said with a bewildered look on his face.

"That's strange." He said looking towards the bathroom that Stiles went to.

Stiles leaned against the stall that he was in and held his hand on his stomach. "Really kid? I thought I would I have more time before you started doing this." He said rubbing his hand in circles. "Come on lets go see dad and salvage the conversation." He said getting up and walking back out to join the others.

He smiled at everyone he passed and made his way over to where he left Derek. "Sorry about that got a little queasy." He said changing his orange juice for water.

"You sure your okay?" He asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine I just haven't ate much today." He said smiling at him. "Speaking of which I'm going to go get some food." He said before making his way over to the buffet table and grabbed a small sandwich.

He sighed as he ate and stood next to the table looking at the other food. Marigold showed up and said she was an old friend of the family.

She walked over to Stiles and smiled. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Oh Mari. I'm so glad you came." He said pulling her into a hug. "I didn't think you were coming when I didn't see you at the service."

"I had a few things to take care of. I'm sorry for your loss, I know how it is to lose someone that close." She said putting her hand on his arm. "I also brought these." She said handing him a small tin of mints.

"What's this for?" He asked taking it and looking inside.

"It helps settle your stomach and takes care of your breath after a bout of morning sickness." She said smiling knowingly.

"Oh thank you. Those will work wonders." He said taking one and putting the rest in his pocket.

They talked before Stiles was approached by others giving their condolences.

Two hours later the guests started leaving and stiles was outside by some trees looking up at the sky. "Hey mom, dad, I know it hasn't been that long but I thought you should know that you're going to be grandparents." He said with a hand on his stomach. "I know that sounds crazy but it's true. There's a lot of things you don't know and it's a long story but I'll tell you when there's more time. For now I'll leave you with the fact that I am a seer and I'm going to have a kid with an alpha werewolf." He said smiling. "I'll tell you the rest another day." He said straightening up.

Derek was looking for Stiles along with Scott to make sure he was okay. Sam, Dean and Cas had gone back to the house a little bit ago feeling out of place. The rest of the pack went to Derek's to wait for Stiles, Scott and Derek to get back.

Stiles walked back inside with his hands in his pockets thinking about everything that had happened and everything that was going to happen. He finally felt ready to tell Derek how he felt and confront what he had suspicions of before he found out he was with child.

As he walked inside Scott turned a corner and saw him. "Stiles there you are." He said relieved. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"I needed to clear my head. I was also talking to my parents, letting them know they didn't have to worry about their baby boy anymore." He said looking up at his friend. "Who's we?" he asked tilting his head.

"Derek and I, the others went back to the pack house and we said we'd met them there." He said.

"I see." He said looking down at his feet. "There's something I need to tell everyone but I need to talk to Derek about it first." He said looking up at Scott.

"Are you finally going to tell him how you feel?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that." He said slightly nudging him. "Anyway, that's part of it." He said chuckling.

"Alright, alright I'll lay off." He said holding up his hands. "Just don't over think it to much." He said smirking knowingly.

"Where is Derek?" He asked titling his head ignoring his friends smirk.

"He went to look for you out back. Come on we'll find him together." He said as he started walking towards the back.

Stiles and Scott made their way to find Derek talking about their childhood that felt like it was a hundred years ago now. They talked about all the times they got in trouble to the times they got hurt before they got involved with the supernatural and everything in between.

Stiles saw Derek first and called out to him. "Hey Der! Over here!" he said as he saw him.

"I was beginning to think you'd run away." He said coming over to them.

"Nope I have to much keeping me tied here to do that." He said smiling at him. "Come on we should get back before the others start to worry." He said nodding towards the front of the building.

"You seem happy." Derek said walking next to Stiles.

"Well I'm as happy as I can be considering everything that's happened." He said shrugging. "But yeah I guess you could say that. All I know is things are looking up from here." He said letting his knuckles brush against Derek's hand.

Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow before shaking it off as they made their way to the car and then back to the house.

When they got back the house was decorated with flowers that his mom and dad liked. Stiles stared in awe looking at everything his friends had done. "You guys really did all this?" he asked turning around to look at everything.

"Well we decided you might want something happy to remember so we got some flowers from the craft store and built these arrangements so you'd always have a piece of your mom and dad." Lydia said looking at Stiles.

Stiles stopped spinning and grabbed onto the couch to steady himself as he got dizzy. "You okay?" Scott asked stepping forward to catch him incase he fell.

"Yeah just haven't had much to eat except for a sandwich and a glass of orange juice then some water." He said putting his hand to his head.

"I'll get you some water." He said helping him sit down as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He brought it back to stiles and turned on the T.V.

Stiles took a sip of the water rolling his eyes at his friends knowing exactly what was wrong. After a few minutes he looked over at Derek and got up walking over to him. "Hey can I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." He said as they made their way outside. "So what's this about?" he asked looking down at Stiles.

Stiles held up a hand and continued to walk until they were out of ear shot. "Okay so first off being the seer means that I can also have children."

"That's a little weird but not uncommon among certain species to make sure that species doesn't die out." He said nodding.

"Alright remember about a month ago when Lydia planned that party?" he asked looking at his feet.

"Yeah I was smelling cheap booze for days." He said looking over at him. "So?" he asked a worried look on his face.

"Well I got really drunk that night and I'm thinking you did too." He said looking out at the trees.

"Well yeah I hardly remember any thing from that night." He said shrugging. "Why?"

"Well we slept together that night." Stiles said ripping it off like a band aid.

"We…what?" he asked stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah I know it's crazy but it happened." He said fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"How do you know that we slept together?" he asked looking at him and crossing his arms.

"Well Marigold told me about being able to bear children last night. Well she told me a lot more than just that, but before I get into it I need to tell you that while I don't remember much of our night together I don't regret it." He said looking up at him. "The thing is I've had a crush on you since pretty much the first time we met." He said rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "I know you may not feel the same way but I just needed to tell you that along wi-" He said getting cut off by a soft press of Dereks' lips to his.

Stiles was surprised but then wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer and melting into the kiss. Derek pulled away with his hands still on Stiles' hips as he leaned his forehead against him. "I'd say I feel the same way." He said smiling. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long." He whispered closing his eyes.

"Do it again." He whispered cupping Dereks' cheek pressing their lips together in a slower more passionate kiss. He pulled away smiling like an idiot as he caught his breath.

"Wow. I'd say that was better than the first time but I don't think anything can trump that." He said looking at Stiles. "Was there something else you needed to tell me?" He asked blinking a few times.

"Yes and I'm glad that you feel the same because if you didn't this would be more awkward than it already is." he said pulling away as he looked down at his hands. "So about the whole able to conceive thing, yeah well it turns out we didn't use protection and long story short. I'm pregnant and it's yours." He said quickly.

"You're…we're…." He said trailing off blinking a few times again. "How long?" he asked looking at Stiles with an unreadable expression.

"I've known for about a day and I'm about a month along hence the mention of the party." He said nervously picking at his nails. "Are you mad?" he asked when Derek didn't respond.

"What no why would I be mad? I'm far from mad I'm actually happy about it. I mean it's not everyday I get to kiss the man that I love and he tells me that we're going to be parents." He said stepping closer. "Stiles I love you, never forget that. No matter what happens I will always love you we'll get through this together." He said pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of the his head.

"I'm going to have to get use to you again." Derek said after a bit.

"What?" Stiles asked pulling back and looking up at him.

"Well more like your scent. It's you yet different at the same time. I noticed it when I attacked you the other day." He said and then realization dawned on him and he whimpered putting his head on Stiles' shoulder.

"Did the ever stoic Derek Hale just whimper?" Stiles asked moving a hand up and down his back.

"I just realized that when I attacked you, you were pregnant." He said keeping his head where it was. "I barely find out I'm going to be a dad and I'm already bad at it."

Stiles laughed and patted Derek's back smiling. "Der you're not a bad father, okay? It was one mistake, a small one compared to every other mistake we're going to make. I mean we're new parents, mistakes are a part of life." He said using his hands to bring Derek's head up to face him.

"You and me, we're in this together. Derek Hale you are not and will not be a bad father. We're going to make mistakes no matter what." He said looking him in the eyes. "But we're going to do it together." He said cupping his cheek.

"Together." He said rubbing his cheek against Stiles' palm. "I like the sound of that." He said resting his hands on Stiles' hips pulling him closer.

"So do I." He said pressing his lips to Dereks' one more time. He pulled away and smiled at Derek. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Neither will I." He said kissing his cheek. "Come on we should be getting back before the others start to worry."

"Yeah but let's take our time." He said grabbing his hand smiling like an idiot.

"Why didn't we confront each other earlier?" Derek asked looking up at the sky.

"I don't know. We were both clueless idiots who didn't want to confront our own feelings and were too scared incase the other rejected us?" Stiles suggested shrugging.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Derek said laughing. "So how are we going to do this?" he asked squeezing his hand.

"That's going to be the tricky part. I still have my last year of college coming up which I may have to do from home for a little bit. I'm not entirely sure how long it will take." He said with his free hand on his stomach.

"Not to mention the fact that we live in two separate houses." Derek said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well neither one of us is going to sell our houses. Speaking of which I need to switch everything into my name now." Stiles said sighing.

"Hey it'll be okay." Derek said looking over at him. "We have each other now you'll get through this."

"Yeah we will." Stiles said looking at him.

They made their way back to the pack house talking about everything and nothing. On their way back they decided to not tell anyone just yet so they had a plan set and could answer the questions they would no doubt get.

One week later

A week later Stiles and Derek decided to sit everyone down and come clean. They decided to tell them now seeing as it was close to the end of summer and some of them would be starting school again it's best they know.

Stiles wasn't really experiencing any symptoms except for morning sickness that Marigold thankfully helped him with. She had given the rest of her magic to Stiles and he was mastering it as best he could.

They called a pack meeting at Stiles' seeing as that would be where him and Derek would stay. Stiles was sitting on the couch while Derek got him a glass of water. Everyone showed up around the same time and sat around the room.

"So why did you guys call a pack meeting?" Scott asked as he plopped down next to Stiles on the couch.

"Remember when I told you I had something to tell everyone but I had to tell Derek first?" he asked taking a sip of his water.

"You mean the thing that I've been bugging you about for the past week?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I may have a vague memory of something like that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well that's why we called you all here today because it will effect everyone." Stiles said looking up at Derek.

He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently as he leaned down and kissed his head.

"Alright we get it you two love each other now can we get on with this big news you guys have?" Erica asked crossing her arms with a smirk.

Stiles and Derek chuckled with smiles on their faces. Stiles explained certain aspects of being the seer and then told them about the party and then took a deep breath holding Derek's hand.

"So after I've told you about all that the big news we have is that Derek and I are going to be parents." He said studying everyone's face for their reactions.

"You're what know?" Jackson asked almost falling out of his chair.

"I'm pregnant." Stiles said looking at them.

Liam looks at him like he just grew two heads. "What?" he asked tilting his head.

"Male seers have the ability to conceive to make sure their race doesn't go extinct. I've always been the seer I just didn't know it at the time so it's always been possible." He said taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" Scott asked looking at him as Derek furrowed his brows.

"Yeah fine just a wave of nausea." He said as he leaned back against the couch.

"Well I think I speak for everyone here when I say we're all in a but of shock." Alison said being the first to recover. "This is a huge step for the two of you, so congratulations and we'll be here for you no matter what." She said a smile on her face as she got up to hug them with everyone else following.

"Thank you everyone really. This will be a long journey ahead of us and we will need everyone's support in this." Stiles said smiling as he stood next to Derek.

"There's more we need to tell you." Derek said after every one had said their congratulations. "Stiles and I will be moving into this house after our child is born."

Everyone's eyes widened and they asked questions about what was going to happen to the reserve. He waited a few minutes for them to calm down before he went on with what he was saying.

"We will still meet at the reserve and it will still belong to us, however their will be some changes. I won't be able to be there all the time to keep the place up. So I am leaving the pack house and it's grounds to Scott." He said smiling at him.

"Derek that's your home-" he said getting cut off by Stiles.

"Yes it is his home and will be a second home to this child and we'd be honored for you to take care of it. Of course everything will still be in Dereks' name but he needs someone to watch over it." He said walking to him.

"I wont take no for an answer Scott, you're the best candidate to take care of the place." He said shrugging.

Scott finally agreed and they talked about what they would do in the mean time before the child was born.

They talked to Dean, Cas, and Sam as well about everything. Sam and Dean would still look into some cases and even go out of town while Cas would stay at Stiles'.

They weren't sure how they were going to work this out because they were two guys who were both going to have children.

Stiles decided to look into a cloaking spell to see If there was anything that would help make them appear normal. He found a few and tested them out on plants and other house hold items before testing it out on his friends to see how much power he needed.

Five months later

It was the full moon so the pack was out on a run and howling at the moon like they did. Cas, Stiles, and Alison would stay in together and watch some show they all liked.

Alison couldn't make it this time as she had a few relatives to visit with. Sam and Dean were on their way back from a haunting, a state over.

Stiles was in the kitchen making a juice concoction for him and Cas. Cas hadn't been looking well the past hour and stiles was getting a little worried. He'd looked into pregnancies and it wasn't uncommon for them to go into labor at eight months.

They figured out through some research and talking to Marigold that Stiles' pregnancy would be like a normal human one. For Cas it was a little more difficult as the angles weren't as forth coming with information but eventually they found out it was similar to humans as well with a few exceptions.

Their cravings were different along with moodiness which was ten times worse than normal and when they coughed or sneezed it could result in having to repaint a wall.

Stiles finished the drinks and walked out to Cas handing it to him before raising an eyebrow. "Cas you alright?" He asked setting them on the coffee table.

"I think I might be in labor." He said as he gripped the arm of the couch as another contraction passed over him.

"Oh okay. Um how far apart are the contractions?" He asked as he fumbled with his phone.

"For the past hour about every fifteen minutes." He said taking deep breaths.

"Okay yeah alright I'll call Deaton and have him meet us." Stiles said as he walked to the closet and grabbed his baby bag as he left a message for Deaton. He sighed as he put the bag over his shoulder and sent a text to the pack and then called Dean.

"Hey kid. What's up?" Dean asked answering it as Stiles helped Cas to the car.

"How far away are you guys?" he asked tossing the bag in the backseat.

"About two hours maybe. Why what's going on?" he asked his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Yeah no every things great. Yeah we're all good, ya know just your angel boyfriend went into labor and Deaton isn't answering and it's a full moon." Stiles said as he put the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he helped Cas in the car.

"Stiles is he okay?" he asked as Stiles looked for his keys while trying to formulate a response.

Cas took the phone from him and took deep breaths leaning his head against the headrest. "Dean, I'm fine we're on our way to Deaton's. Stiles is freaking out more than I am." He said rubbing circles on his stomach. "Just hurry back."

"We're on our way. We're a little under two hours out." Dean said as he sped up scaring Sam who held onto the roof as much as he could. "Cas you got this." He said before hanging up.

"Hey Dean what's up?" he asked still in a dazed sort of way being jolted awake from his sleep.

"Cas is in labor." He said eyes still on the road as he made his way back to Beacon Hills.

Sam's eyes went wide and he calmed down as he gathered himself knowing life was going to get a whole lot tougher.

Stiles made his way in his jeep to Deaton's as he had Cas call him over and over again.

They arrived at Deaton's and Stiles helped him out and made his way to the back door knowing it was unlocked. Stiles laid him down on the bed they had set up for ultrasound appointments as he pulled out his phone and continued to call Deaton. "Come on, come on, pick up." He said pacing back and forth running a hand through his hair.

Deaton finally picked up ten minutes later and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?" he asked holding back a yawn.

"Hey Deaton it's Stiles yeah Cas went into labor." He said sighing in relief.

"Alright, how far apart are the contractions?" he asked as he grabbed a shirt and pants.

"Well for the last hour every fifteen minutes." He said as he looked at Cas and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Cas did his breathing exercises and laid his head down as he yelled in pain.

"Hurry, I think they're getting closer." He said as he tried to calm down.

"I'm on my way." He said before hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright he's on his way." Stiles said sighing as he walked over to Cas. "He'll be here soon." He said as he let Cas grip his hand and stood by his head like Derek did for him when they watched the tutorial video's.

Ten minutes later Deaton showed up and washed his hands as he got everything ready and set up as he took off Cas' pants to see if the baby had crowned yet.

"We're going to have to do a caesarian." He said as he got out his the tool he'd need.

Stiles looked at him and held Cas' hand as he squeezed as another contraction passed over him.

"Stiles help me get his shirt off." Deaton said coming back and setting his tools down.

Stiles nodded and took off Cas' shirt while still supporting him. He set the shirt aside and helped him with his breathing trying to keep him as calm as possible.

Dean and Sam were still an hour away and Sam was trying to get Dean to stop so he could drive. The pack shifted back after a while and changed into clothes they had brought with them.

Derek looked at his phone and saw the many missed calls he got from Stiles and started to get worried. "Hey Derek!" Scott said walking over to him. "Cas went in to labor. We gotta get to Deaton's like now."

"Yeah. Erica, Lydia, Scott, Boyd. You ride with me everyone else meet us there." Derek said as they made their way to his car and filed in.

Deaton prepped Cas and made the first incision. "Alright Stiles I'm going to need you to take the baby once I get it out." He said looking over at him as he finished the incision.

"What? No.. I don't know how to do that." He said eyes wide as he looked over at Deaton.

"This baby is coming and I only have two hands, so someone's going to have take this baby." He said as he got ready to pull the baby out. "You either take the baby or stich up Castiel." He said as he moved to get a better look.

Cas groaned in pain and fisted his hand in the sheets. "Stiles take the baby." He said squeezing his eyes shut.

A few seconds later a cry sounded through the room and Scott ran in ready to take the baby and gave Stiles a nod. Stiles swallowed as he held onto Cas' hand giving a gentle squeeze back.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as some of his magic went from him and to Cas to help heal him along with Cas healing himself.

Scott took the baby and washed it making sure it's vitals were good. After Cas was healed he let go of Stiles' hand and took a few deep breaths as he let his body relax. Stiles smiled down at him before he walked over to Scott.

Scott looked a little worried because the incubator hadn't arrived yet and the baby was a early. Stiles sensed this and thought the same thing. He thought about it for a minute before he took the baby from him and used his powers to give it the little boost that it needed as he held the child calmly before taking it to Cas.

"Here you go little one. Say hello to your dad." He said handing the baby over to him. "You'll be happy to know that you have a healthy beautiful baby girl."

"Hello my little angle." Cas said taking his daughter from Stiles. Stiles excused himself and walked out and in to Dereks' arms. He smiled and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back.

Deaton made sure that Cas was alright and the baby was healthy as Cas fell asleep. Scott walked out and told them the good news. Derek and Stiles sat down with Stiles leaning against him a smile on his face.

They talked amongst themselves in the waiting room while they took turns holding the baby. Stiles was holding her and talking with Scott and Deaton when Sam and Dean walked in.

Deaton nodded towards the door when they walked in and everyone smiled at them. "Are they okay?" Dean asked looking at the three.

"They're perfect." Stiles said as he turned around with the baby. "Dean, say hello to your daughter." He said walking over and handing him the baby.

Dean's bottom lip quivered as tears came to his eyes. "Hello beautiful." He said smiling down at her. "How's Cas?" he asked still looking at his daughter.

"He's fine he's currently resting right now you can see him if you want." Deaton said gesturing to the door.

Dean nodded and walked back there with him smiling at his fiancé while holding their daughter.

Everyone else went home while Stiles and Derek stayed with them in case they needed help.

When morning came Derek and Stiles went to the house to make sure everything was ready and get the car seat for Deans' car.

They told him plenty of times that they should get a different car because the impala wasn't safe for babies but he wouldn't listen so that's how Derek and Stiles ended up behind Deaton's trying to put a car seat in the back of the impala at seven am.

"Derek come on just let me do it." Stiles said from where he was leaning against the car.

"Stiles you're six months pregnant I'm not letting you try to put this thing in here." Derek said from inside the car.

"That is true, but I actually read the instructions." He said rolling his eyes.

"Stiles." Derek said with a low growl.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave it alone, I'm going to go check on the new parents." He said holding his hands up then walked inside.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Trouble in paradise?" Dean asked looking over at him.

"Derek is being as stubborn as always. Nothing unusual." He said shrugging.

"Have you guys picked out a name?" he asked standing next to him, as they heard a yell from outside.

"What was that?" Dean asked looking towards the back.

"That was Derek, he does that when he gets frustrated." Stiles said as he saw an image of a blonde girl. "Someone's coming."

"Who?" Dean asked looking at Stiles.

"I don't know, a blonde girl early twenties late teens. She looks pissed."

"That sounds like Claire." Dean said letting his shoulders relax.

Stiles' eyes went wide and he rushed out the door as much as he could. "Derek no!" he said as he got out the door.

"Stiles!" Dean said running after him as he tripped going out the door.

Derek started to shift and Claire tilted her head before turning around with her dagger at Dereks' throat.

"Claire back down!" Dean yelled as he steadied Stiles.

"Dean what the heck is going on here? I get a voicemail from Jody saying she hasn't heard from you guys in a few days so I track you down and you're here?" She asked not pulling her dagger away.

"You went off the grid for two months, Claire, we were on a case in the mountains we had no cell service. She called you back when we told her we were alright." He said walking up next to her. "Now before I get pissed stand down."

She looked at him then put her dagger away looking at Dean. "Fine. Why are you guys at a vets?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Your father went into labor. If you had listened to Jody's other voicemail you would've known this." He said running a hand down his face. "This is my cousin Stiles, and the alpha that you've spectacularly pissed off, is his boyfriend Derek."

Claire's eyes widened and she became incredibly shy. "Now get your butt inside before I drag you inside." Dean said nodding his head towards the door.

Claire looked at him before hanging her head and walking inside.

"Wait you already have a daughter?" Stiles asked tilting his head.

"Adopted, Cas' vessel was Claire's father, our friend Jody took her in but we haven't been able to keep her out of this life. Cas and I just sorta adopted her." Dean explained shrugging.

"Well now I understand where she gets her impulsiveness from." Derek said rolling his shoulders.

Dean went to say something then decided against it and walked back inside. "So now will you let me hook up the car seat?" Stiles asked crossing his arms.

Derek looked at him and narrowed his eyes before sighing and giving in. "Finally." He said as he crawled in and sat opposite the seat as he hooked up the straps.

"There." He said as he got out and dusted off his hands.

Derek looked at him and blinked a few times before shaking his head and pulling him into a hug as he rested his hand against his stomach.

After a while they all went back to the house. Dean, Cas, Claire, and Sam went in the same car while Stiles and Derek went in the jeep and Camaro.

They helped the family get settled in and then went back to the pack house letting everyone know that they were alright and that the child's name was, Mary Claudia Winchester.

The next week was full of sleepless nights for both the new parents and the parents to be. They said goodbye to Claire when she decided to go back to Jody's with a reminder that she was always welcome in Beacon Hills. They said goodbye to Marigold who found her spot next to the cave on the reserve with the promise to protect the reserve forever and always.

For now their life was turning around and while yes they still had a few run ins with different supernatural monsters and Stiles had some good days and some bad days but overall it was great until it wasn't as great.

Three months later three weeks before Stiles' due date

Stiles was having one of his bad days, however this one was particularly bad seeing as he didn't get any sleep the night the before.

It was currently six am and he'd been awake all night with cramps through out the night. He groaned and rolled over on his side when a stabbing pain shot through him.

The last few months had been tiring for everyone. Stiles hissed in pain and sat up, he'd felt something different but couldn't tell what it was and it worried him. He'd talked to Deaton about it but Deaton said he didn't see or feel anything.

"Alright, alright I'm up." He said as he tossed the covers off him and swung his legs out of the bed.

Derek had gone on a run and told Stiles to try and get some sleep. Stiles tried to stand up but another pain went through him. "Ahh!" he said as he sat back down.

He took a few deep breaths and tried to get up again having the same result as the last time. He grabbed his phone off the table and unlocked it and called Derek.

Derek answered a few minutes later as he stopped running. "Hey did you get-" He was cut off when Stiles let out a groan. "Are you okay?"

"Der…" he said as he took a few deep breaths. "Where are you?" He asked as he laid back down trying to get comfortable.

"About ten minutes from the house. Stiles are you okay, is something wrong?" He asked as he started jogging back to the house.

"I'm in labor." He said as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Alright I'll be right there." He said hanging up as he ran back to the house.

He went upstairs to their room and found Stiles with his hands gripped in the sheets. "Stiles." He breathed out as he went to the bed.

"Call Deaton." He said between breaths.

"Lets get you to the car." He said as he slide an arm under his back.

"Derek so help me I will knock you into next week." He said as he grabbed onto his arm. "This baby is coming now. So unless you want this baby born on the stairs I suggest you let go of me and call Deaton." He ground out.

Derek looked at him eyes wide before he removed his hands and pulled out his phone looking for Deaton's number. He found it and pressed the call button before putting it to his ear as he let Stiles squeeze his arm.

A minute later Scott picked up. "Deaton's phone how may I help you?" he asked having not looked at the caller ID.

"Scott it's Derek, Stiles is in labor, you and Deaton need to get down here ASAP." He said as he gritted his teeth.

"Deaton's performing a hysterectomy on a Labrador right now." He said trying to hide the panic in his voice. "Okay I'll leave a message for him and I'll come over." He said as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

Derek looked at Stiles and mimicked his breathing exercises helping him breath. "Alright. Hurry." He said before hanging up and setting his phone aside.

"Let's try and sit you up." He said as he helped him into a sitting position. He then got a sheet as he continued helping him with his breathing exercises.

He got a bowl of water and a towel as he put the towel on his head. Stiles let out a scream as he leaned back the contractions getting closer.

Scott got to Dereks' fifteen minutes later and ran upstairs. "Alright Derek get me a towel and some scissors." He said as he put on his gloves.

"Are you sure you can do this?' Derek asked as he got what the other had requested.

"I'm a vet and mom taught me how to deliver a baby incase I ever needed to." He said as he grabbed a got the chair from the desk.

Derek handed him the towel and the scissors after he sterilized them. Scott put the towel under Stiles and set the scissors on the towel. "Alright Stiles I'm going to have to take your pants off. If you want Derek can do it or I can just cut them off. " He said gently.

"I don't care!" He yelled groaning in pain. "I just want this over with." He said leaning his head back.

Scott looked at him and nodded using the scissors to cut his pants off as he put the sheet over him and discarding of the pants.

He looked and saw that the baby was already crowning. "Alright Stiles one last push. How long has he been in labor?" he asked as he got ready to get the baby.

"It started this morning around one." Stiles said before he pushed one more time. Derek held his hand and made him keep breathing, letting him squeeze his hand.

The baby moved out further and Scott put his hands gently on the baby. "Keep pushing almost there." He said as he guided the baby out.

The baby started to cry and Scott smiled at the baby. "There you go little one." He said as he held the baby and looked around. "Can you get me a soft towel?" he asked holding the baby.

Derek nodded and went to get one of the towels they'd bought. He took it to Scott and he started to wipe the baby's face with a smile on his face, after he cut the umbilical cord.

"You want to hold him?" He asked looking up at Derek.

Derek looked at him and nodded as he took the child from him and sniffled. "Hi baby boy." He said smiling at him.

Stiles took a few deep breaths before he felt another pain. "Scott I don't think we're done." He gritted out as he fisted his hands in the sheets.

Scott took a look and blinked a few times. "Well it looks like you're having twins." He said as he got situated to get the other baby.

"Alright Stiles you're doing great. Breath and push." He said as he spread his legs a little more. He did his exercises again preparing him to push again.

This one was a little more difficult than the first. The baby didn't start crying right way so Scott flipped the baby over and smacked its back firmly then he started crying.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and had Derek get another rag after handing Stiles the baby.

He wiped the children off and cleaned them before putting diapers on and handing one to Derek and Stiles. "You guys have two healthy beautiful baby boys."

Stiles and Derek smiled as they both shed a tear smiling at their kids. They weren't expecting to have twins but glad that they did.

Scott cleaned up and put everything in a basket to put in the laundry. Deaton called Scott when he got the note and he explained what had happened saying that he got it taken care of.

Deaton told him he'd stop by later to make sure they were doing alright. Scott agreed and hung up as he went upstairs to check on them.

"So how does it feel to be a father two boys?" He asked as he saw Stiles was a sleep.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." He said chuckling. "I was barely prepared to be a father to one. Now we have two beautiful little boys." He said from his chair.

"You're already a natural." He said walking closer quietly. "I've seen people who have no clue what they're doing."

"I don't feel like it." He said as he looked up at him. "I'm honestly completely lost right now." He said as they yawned a little.

"You're doing fine." He said kneeling in front of him. "They're in great hands. You and Stiles will be amazing parents."

Derek nodded and leaned back as he held his baby boys. "These next few months are going to be tougher than anything we've ever faced." He said quietly a smile on his face.

"Yeah but the two of you have an amazing family. We're in this together, we're a pack." He said putting his hand on his knee.

"Thank you." He said as they started to fuss. "It looks like someone's hungry." He said sitting up.

"You want some help?" He asked standing up.

"Scott you've done more than enough, I can't ask you to do that." He said as he got up as well.

"You didn't ask I offered. Besides it's either that or you have one crying while you feed the other one." He said shrugging.

"Alright, you can help." He said as he handed one to Scott and they made their way downstairs.

"Have you and Stiles picked out a name or two?" Scott asked.

"Well we were thinking of Dylan or Darrel. It looks like we might use both." Derek said as they got to the kitchen. He shushed the baby gently as he started to fuss more.

Scott rocked the baby gently as he thought the names over trying to keep the baby calm. "They're nice names." He said as he smiled down at the boy.

They made small talk while they waited for the bottles to warm up testing the temperature before getting the boys to take them.

When they were done they put them in the crib that Derek had finished building a week ago. Once they were put to bed they snuggled up next to each other. "It looks like they're going to be the best of friends." Scott said as they walked quietly out of the nursery.

"I'm glad." Derek said as he left the door cracked open a little bit.

They walked to Stiles' room where he was starting to wake up. "Derek?" He asked turning to look as they entered.

"Hey." Derek said walking in and over to his bed sitting next to him. "How do you feel?" He asked holding is hand and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Tired. My body feels like it was buried under a ton of bricks." He said as he tried to sit up.

"Easy buddy." Scott said as he helped him sit up along with Derek, before checking his vitals.

"How are they?" He asked leaning into Derek.

"They're great. Curled up next to each other in the nursery. They've been feed as well." He said smiling at him.

"Thank you." Stiles said holding his hand out to Scott. He took his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't mention it just doing my job." Scott said squeezing back. "I'll let you two get some rest." He said before wishing them well and walking out of the room.

He went down stairs and put the formula away. Scott cleaned the bottles and put them away wiping down the counter.

When he was done he got a bucket of water and soaked the sheets from earlier before putting them in the washer.

The twins woke up and Scott went to check on them seeing Stiles looking down at them. "You shouldn't be out of bed." He said crossing his arms.

"I know Scotty, I just wanted to see them." He said as he bent down and picked up one of them.

"I get it." He said walking over and picking up the other one. "So have you decided on names yet?" he asked calming the child down.

"This little man is Darrel and the one you're holding is Dylan." He said smiling. "Derek fell asleep." He said looking over at Scott.

"That explains how you were able to get here." He said chuckling. "Lets get you back to bed." Scott said nodding towards the door and walked him to the bedroom.

"Scott, we want you to be there godfather." Stiles said looking up at him as he leaned against the headboard.

"Really?" He asked bewildered as he sat in the chair.

"Yes really." He said rolling his eyes as he let his son grab onto his finger. "We'll rest peacefully knowing they'd be in good hands if something were to happen." He said as he held his child in his lap.

"Thank you." Scott said as he held one of his godsons.

They stayed like that for a little longer before he smelled that one of them needed a change. "Someone's got a dirty diaper." He said scrunching his face.

Stiles picked up his son and felt the diaper seeing that Scott was right. "Can you get me the bag?" He asked rearranging himself and setting his son down on the bed playing with him along with his brother.

Scott came back with the bag setting it next to Stiles and taking out what he needed handing it to Stiles.

They had some difficulty getting the kids changed seeing as they both peed on them. They finally got them changed and laughed as they unpacked a toy to lay them on hoping it would be big enough to fit the two of them until they could get a second one.

They laid them under it so they could play with the toys hanging down from it.

Soon after they did this Erica and Boyd showed up talking downstairs. "Erica and Boyd are here." Scott said looking to Stiles. "I haven't told anyone except Deaton."

"We'll they're in for a surprise." Stiles said as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked having woken up.

"I'm going to go say hello to our friends." He said turning to look at Derek.

"I already told him he shouldn't get out of bed." Scott said holding his hands in the air as he got out of the chair before walking downstairs.

Derek looked at Stiles and sighed as he got out of bed. He knew there was no fighting it so he went with it. "Alright go say hello and I'll bring these two down in a minute." Derek said walking over to Stiles and kissing his cheek.

Stiles smiled and walked down stairs smiling as his two friends who looked at him when they saw him and tried not to laugh at their expressions.

The next few months were filled with a lot of sleepless nights, laughter, tears, some talk about the future. Even a few fights between couples. For the most part everyone was happy and surprised of the two new members of the pack.

Mary, Dylan, and Darrel got along just fine when they first saw each other. Mary had started to crawl and was proving to have that Winchester spark getting into everything when she could.

The twins also got into a little trouble, to their fathers' dismay of course. It was an adventure everyday and they couldn't be happier. There were some tough times but none of them would change it for the world.

When the full moon came around instead of going with the pack Derek stayed home the first few times in his wolf form playing with his sons.

One year later (after Mary's born)

Mary Claudia Winchester turned a year old just two months ago and her fathers were waiting to tie the knot. It was a simple affair on the reserve with the pack, Jody, Claire, and Bobby. They decided to have it by Marigolds tree with chairs set up.

They were having the reception at the pack house. They'd already made the food and had drinks on hand. They were all wearing their best clothes and filing into their seats and getting in positons.

Bobby was officiating and Stiles was next to Dean while Derek was next to Cas. "We are gathered here to celebrate the union the union of Castiel and Dean Winchester." Bobby started after everyone had arrived. "If you ask me it's about time you idjits tied the knot." He interjected in part of his speech and everyone laughed.

"I'd ask if anyone here objects but I don't think anyone would seeing how these two have gone to hell and back for each other. Both figuratively and literally." He said as he went on with the ceremony. "Dean do you take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" He said looking at Dean.

"I do." Dean said holding Cas' hand his voice breaking a little with tears in his eyes.

"Castiel do you take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Bobby asked Cas looking to him.

"I do." He said squeezing his hand as his bottom lip quivered a little.

"Do you have the rings?" He asked and Stiles took it out handing it to dean as Derek did the same with Cas. "Dean place the ring on Cas' finger and you may say your vows."

"This ring was my fathers when he married my mom. Cas he'd be proud to call you his son in law and I'm even prouder to call you my husband." Dean said as a single tear slipped down his face. "This ring signifies my undying love for you and for our family we're building. So today in front of our family I profess my love to you letting you know that I will always be by your side." He said as he put the ring on his finger.

Cas had tears streaming down his face a long with Dean. "Dean, all the years I've known you it has been an adventure everyday. Some good times and some bad but I wouldn't change anything. You are my best friend and I can't ask for a better partner in life. I will do everything in my power to protect you and our family." He said as he placed the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Beacon Hills I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Winchester." Bobby said smiling at them. "Well don't just stand there kiss him you idjit."

Everyone laughed and Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss as everyone cheered and clapped and congratulated them. They turned to everyone and waved with goofy smiles on their faces. Everyone came up and hugged them wishing them well then they made their way to the house.

They talked with each other as they walked back sharing stories of everyone. The kids walked next to each other toddling and holding onto their parents hands. The twins tugged on their parents pant legs wanting to be picked up.

They got back to the house and pulled out the food. They ate and danced and talked some more celebrating a happy union of their families.

This day was filled with love, cheer, laughter, and promises of a happy life together that everyone involved in would attest too.

Even though they got off to a rough start they'd come a long why since then and they were all a family.

In other words they would all remember this day with love.


End file.
